Szayelle Made What?
by Kaarie X
Summary: Szayelle has done another experiment! But the other espada probably won't like what its for. . . What happens when he makes the mistake of showing his experiment to everyone else? Rated M to be safe. Warnings inside! BEING RE-WRITTEN! CHAP 16 UP! BACK ON HIATUS!. . . . So sorry.
1. The Reveal!

**Tittle;** Szayelle Made What?  
**Pairings;** Wonderweice X FEMWonderweice, Tesla X FEMUlquiorra, FEMGrimmjow X (Varied), Ulquiorra X Grimmjow, FEMYammy X Yammy, FemKaname X Keigo, FemZommari X Mizuiro, and many more!  
**Summary;** Szayelle's been working on a new experement that involves the DNA of select arrancars. He was planning to make the new generation of Espada come early! What happens when he makes the mistake of showing his creations off to everyone else?  
**Warnings;** FEMGrimmjow PMS-ing, Naughty Nnoitra, Rape, _NOT A GENDER BENDER! Toshiro clone + Rangiku clone = double time terror! Crazy clone Ichigo(s), ect.._

* * *

The espada sat at the meeting table.

Everything was going along as usual, arrancars wake up, have breakfeast, boring meeting, train, boring meeting, lunch, boring meeting, dinner, boring meeting. But today, at the very last boring meeting of the day, Szayelles' got and announcment to make. . . Oh joy.

Aizen looked down at the eighth espada and smiled wider. "Szayelle, I understand that you have something important to say to everyone?"

Szayelle smiled gleefully saying, "Why, yes Aizen-sama." He stood up and walked to the front of the meeting table. "In order to continue my latest experement, I will need the DNA samples of select arrancar."

Nnoitra growled, "It's always experements with you! Why can't you just do the normal daily routine like the rest of us?"

Aizen looked at the quinta. "Now now Nnoitra," He sais, "I'm sure whatever it is that Szayelle is doing will have no effect on you. . . Maybe. . . Szayelle, please continue."

The pink haired espada smiled in satisfaction. "Indeed. The following must give me a sample of DNA; Staark, Ggio, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Tesla, Grimmjow, Zommari, myself, and Yammy, Gin, Tozen, Wonderweice, and you Aizen-sama."

Everyone that was mentioned grew uncomfortable.

Although, Halibel looked at the four eyed espada in annoyance. "Why can't my fraccion and I be part of it? Is it because we're women?"

Everybody just completely ignored her.

Nnoitra's head twitched as he spoke, "I-I have to give you my DNA? Oh, no good. This is no good, no good no good no good."

Szayelle looked at everyone questioningly, somehow not understanding the problem. "Well?" He starts, "What are you all waiting for? Give me some damn DNA samples!"

Staark sighed in defeat and stood up. He yanked out a small lock of hair and handed it to Szayelle.

The scientist put the hair in a small plastic bag labled 'Staark' slipped it back into his pocket and pulled out a bag labled Ulquiorra. "Come on Ulquiorra," He said, "You'r next."

The fourth hesitated but soon stood up and gave Szayelle a single strand of hair.

Szayelle continued to collect the locks of hair from each subject until he finally got to the sexta. "Alright Grimmjow," Szayelle beckoned, "You'r the last one. DNA please."

Grimmjow looked down at Szayelles' extended hand in disgust. "Alright. . . here's your DNA." He spat on the scientists gloved hand.

Szayelle laughed and wiped the saliva on his jacket."How nice, Grimmjow. Now, quit fucking around and give a strand of fucking hair so I can be on my way."

Grimmjow snarled in defeat and yanked out a large lock of hair.

* * *

Szayelle sinodoed to his lab in pure exitement. He took out the collected DNA and dropped them into individual test tubes. He mixed the tubes with many different types of chemicals.

After hours of mixing and heating and testing, the DNA samples were finally ready to be put in the growth water. He poured each test tube of DNA into large, individual containers of the greenish growth water. He watched as the contrasted colors formed shapes resembling bodies from inside the containers. He jumpped around his room as if he had just eaten five pounds of pure sugar.

"It worked! It worked! It worked! It worked! I can't believe it! It worked! HAHA!" He stopped jumpping around the room apon seeing his fraccion staring at him as if he was insane. He coughed from emberresment. "Well, all I have to do now is wait for each body to develope and then I can begin the survay and the treatment." He looked back at the containers becoming pleased to see that the bodies were already starting to develope well. "The develpoment process should take no longer than five hours. . . I guess I should go kill some time until then."

Szayelle walked out of the room.

* * *

Tesla watched as his master, Nnoitra, paced around his room growing worried. "Master," He nearly yelled, "why are you so worried?"

"Why the fuck are you _not?_ We just gave Szayelle Apporo samples of our DNA! Who knows what he's gonna do? Ngh! Agh! ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT!"

It was at that moment that Szayelle walked into the room and slammed the door closed.

The fifth ran up to him and pinned him agenst the wall by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE HAIR I GAVE YOU? HUH? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?"

The scientist gave him a weak smile. "Calm down Nnoitra. I did absolutly nothing to the hair sample you gave me that would cause _you_ any harm."

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING THAT WOULD HURT ME! CAUSE IF YOU DID, I WOULD RIP YOUR SPINE OUT THROUGH YOUR ASS! DO YOU HEAR ME? OUT OF YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Szayelle looked at him awkwardly. "I'll keep that personally noted, I suppose."

The taller man then let him drop to the floor. Szayelle looked at Tesla in a questioning manner.

"Don't ask me Master Szayelle, he's been like that ever since we returned from the meeting."

The pink haired man nodded and walked toward the door. "By the way you two," He said, placing his hand on the knowb, "you both will need to report to my lab in about seven hours." He exits the room.

The fifth stared figiting uncontrolabley. "Aw man Tesla, we're as good as fucked."

Tesla stared at him with a blank face. "Master. . . your a nervous wreak."

**~~~~~ An Hour Later ~~~~~**

Aizon stared at the clock.

"It's been almost three hours since Szayelle went to his lab, I think we might be fine."

He looked at Gin who was huddled in a corner along with Wonderwiece. "That's just what he wants us to think!" Yelled Gin.

Aizen sighed finding it useless to talk some sense into his subordinate. But, he continued to press on, "Look," He said sternly, "if he did something that would effect us, i'm pretty sure that he would have visited us by now."

Just then, Szayelle threw open the door. "How's everyone doing?"

Aizen stared at the wall he was facing. He was too afraid to look at the mad scientist, or even move for that matter. "W-We're doing fine, Szayelle." The Lord managed to croak out.

He had to admit, it was pretty entertaining to see his arrancar be used as test subjects for Szayelle. But now - actually _being_ one of the test subjects - was pretty nerve-wreaking.

"Are you alright Aizon-sama? You seem tense."

"Oh, i'm fine i'm fine. I was just sort of. . . _suprised_ when you chose me as one of your test subjects. That's all."

Szayelle chuckled. "_Is_ that all? Well, you will be pleased to know that my experements will cause you no harm."

Gin glares at him. "THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU _SAY_!"

Granz gave him a smile in return. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. . . And before I forget, I would like for all of you to come to my lab in about six hours." He exits the room.

Aizen walks over to the corner and joins Gin and Wonderwiece in their huddle.

**~~~~~ An Hour Later ~~~~~**

Grimmjow sat on his bed expecting the worst to come knocking at his door.

As Szayelle walked into the room, he drew out Pantera. "What the hell do you want Szayelle?" He yelled.

The scientist put his hands up in his defenc. "Woah woah Jeagurjaquez, no need to overeact. I just dropped by to pay you a visit while I wait for my experements to finish developement."

"You mean the experement we had to give you hair for today?"

"The only one i've been planning for weeks." There was a moment of silence. "Yes Grimmjow, the one you guys had to give me hair for."

"Oh." Grimmjow gets off his bed with his guard still up. He's ready for anything Szayelle has for him.

"You know Grimmjow, my experement isn't going to effect you at all."

Except for that.

Grimmjow dropped Pantera. "W-Wha?"

"Yes Grimmjow, absolutly nothing."

Grimmjow smiled. Maybe he realy is doing an honest experement that won't hurt anyone? This is great! There's absolutly nothing to worry about now.

"Oh and Grimmjow?" Szayelle continued, "I need you to come to my lab in about five hours. It might hurt you though." Szayelle starts giggling as he leaves.

Grimmjow held his head in pain and frustration. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow! AAAAHHHHH! My brain hurts! Ggggrrr! Agh! QUIT FUCKING WITH MY HEAD!"

**~~~~~ An Hour Later ~~~~~**

Staark did his best to stay wide awake.

"Come on you lazy son of a bitch, stay awake!" He chanted over and over again. He splashed ice cold water on his face.

Szayelle walked into the room right when Staark chugged down an entire gallon of coffee. "Staark. . . Do I have to ask?"

The Primera put on a forced smile. "Oh hey Szayelle! I was just trying to keep myself awake today."

"It's the middle of the night."

"You said it buddy! No better time to fuel up on energy than now, right?"

Szayelle shook his head and smiled. "Staark, my experement isn't goning to harm you in any way, shape, or form. All I need you to do now is come to my lab in about four hours. Okay?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Staark lost his smile. "Than get the fuck out of my fucking room so can fucking get some fucking sleep. You fucking fucker."

Szayelle walked out of the room without another word.

Staark layed down on his bed. A few moments later, he turned over. A moment later, he turned over again.

". . . FUCK ME! NOW I CAN'T FUCKING GO TO FUCKING SLEEP! FUCK!"

* * *

Szayelle continued to tourment his test subjects for the next two hours. Each one he came by didn't take his visits all too well. Ulquiorra even broke down and cryed once the scientist's back was turned.

The pink haired espada returned to his lab to see that his experements had finally developed completely and had awoken. He was pleased to see that each one turned out exactly how he planned them to.

The first one looked like him except its hair was a lighter shade of pink and it was about three inches shorter than himself. Oh, and not to mention that it was a girl.

"Your name will be Szydelle." He declared, "Understood?" She noded.

He walked over to the next one. This one looked like Grimmjow exept its hair was a little less spikey and had four long ponytails going down its back. This one was also a girl. . .

I think you can see where this is going...

**~~~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~~~**

Everyone waited outside Szayelles' lab growing anxious. Aizon and Gin looked at each other when they heard something drop on the and smash from the other side of the door.

Finally Szayelle walked out of his lab and motioned for everyone to come in. The moment they all walked in, all they could see was some kind of large container being covered by a sheet.

Szayelle grabbed the sheet getting ready to pull it off. "You all ready for the grand reveal?" No one answered. "Hm. . . ? All well! I'll do it anyway!"

He pulled the sheet off.

The men gasped at what they saw before them.

Tesla blushed and pointed at the container. "N-N-Naked? N-Naked? W-Why the. . . N-Naked!"

Ulquiorra flushed and covered his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us that there would be naked women under there, Octova?"

Szayelle formed a poutey face. "I _did_ ask if you all were ready. Now everyone, come closer."

They all cautiously walked closer and closer to the container.

Szayelle pointed to his clone, Szydelle. "This young women right here came from my DNA sample. I have named her Szydelle."

Next, he pointed to the girl that looked like Grimmjow, Ginger. "This woman came from Grimmjows DNA sample. I have named her, Ginger."

Then, he pointed to a girl that looked like Ulquiorra who apon noticing them, covered her cleavage. "This girl came from Ulquiorras' DNA. I have named her, Kiorra."

Next, he pointed to a girl that looked like Staark. "This girl came from... you know what? These girls look like who they come from, so i'll just say their names. This girl right here is Staacey."

He then points to a girl the looked like Gin. "This is Gina."

He points to a girl that looked like Aizen. "This is Aimy."

He points a girl that looked like Kaname. "This is Keniya."

He points to a girl that looked like Wonderwiece. "This is Wyine."

He points to a girl that looked like Ggio. "This is Gesibell."

He points to a girl that looked like Yammy. . . only alot thinner. . . and not butt ugly. "This is Yasmine."

He points to a girl that looked like Tesla. "This is Tilly."

He points to a girl that looked like Zommari. "This is Zomiya."

He points to a girl that looked like Nnoitra. "And finally, this is Nnickey."

Nnoitra looks at his female clones' body from head to toe. He smiles. "I've gotta admit, I look good as a girl. What'd you do this for Szayelle? Did you just make us sex slaves er somethin'?"

Nnickey looks at him with a disgusted face. "Oh gross."

The scientist laughed. "No no, of course not. . . They're going to be the new espada. They are your replacements."

All the men look at him with anger written all over their faces. Szayelles' smile goes away.

". . . Oh boy. . ."

* * *

If you can't prononce some of the names ( although you'd be pretty stupid if you couldn't. Haha :) JK! ) here the prononciation for you people that can't read it! :D  
_Aimy (Aw-me)  
Wyine ( Why-EEn )  
Zomiya ( Zome-I-uh )  
Gesibell ( Jes-i-bell )  
Yasmine ( Yasmin )  
Szydelle ( Si-dell )  
Keniya ( Kenya )_


	2. Forming Relationships Part 1

Here's the next chapter of the story! Here we go!

* * *

Nnoitra picked Szayelle up by his collar. "What do you mean 'replacements'?"

Szayelle smiled fearfully. "W-Well... sooner or later, the soul reapers will know every single one of our abilities and use them against us. They might even be stronger than us by the time we go into war again. So, I thought we should make a new army without technically removing ourselves."

"And you thought it would a good idea to do this without an opinion from me?" Aizen said with an aggravated smile.

Nnoitra glared at him harder. "Even if I did believe that, why are they girls?"

Sweat starts rolling down the pink haired mans' fourhead. "W-Well, when I calculated everyone's DNA after I collected the hair and whatnot, I soon figured out that... w-well... please don't kill me for saying this, but. . . I found out that all of your DNA consisted mainly of the female information. N-Not on the outside of course, just in case you were implying that!" He lets out an awkward laugh as Nnoitra glared daggers at him, then continued.

"S-So then I thought _'Hey, why not finish this thing up?'_ So, I changed up the structure of each of the DNA samples to make your clones into complete and total females. B-But don't be too upset! These women are in fact stronger than you and have many more unique abilities than you all do. . .! That sounded a lot less offending in my mind."

All the men glared at him intensely. If looks could kill, Szayelle would have died five times over by now. Nnoitra drops him and walks back over the container holding his clone. He stood there for a while analyzing her.

". . .At least my girl is sexy." He grunted with a smirk.

With that said, Nnickey punched through the glass container making a clear shot into Nnoitra's eye.

"AH DAMMIT! MY ONLY EYE, YOU BITCH!"

Szayelle ran over the the container in a panic. "Nnickey, don't be so rough! AW damn! Uhh. Hm. Huh. I can't fix it now. . . Hmm. Alright, I guess i'll just let everyone out of their containers then."

Szayelle then went behind the glass container and pressed a button making the glass recede into the metal floor as the water flooded onto the floor getting almost everywhere.

Most of the girls tried to cover themselves, others, like Ginger, just stood there with disgust written all over their faces. Szayelle began to pull Wyine by her hand towards a door. "Come on everyone, I'll need to get you all your new uniforms."

The ladies follow the scientist to the next room to receive their clothes.

* * *

Tia and her fraccion walked through Szayelle's door. "What did Szayelle want from you guys that he couldn't show to a girl?" The Teresa said glowing green with jealousy.

The group of men turned around. Grimmjow growled out, "We don't want to talk about it."

"Why? You can't tell us because we're girls?"

"This doesn't involve you. Go be a girl somewhere else." She slaps him.

The bluenette glares at her some more. "You know what, you're acting like a little bitch right now-Mph!"

Ulquiorra covered the blue haired man's mouth. "Stop Grimmjow." The fourth growled, "Just... don't say anything else."

Tia puts her hand on her hip. "So, where's Szayelle now?"

Gin points to a door that is halfway open. "He went in there to take care of some things."

She starts to walk over to the door along with her fraccion Nnoitra put his hand on her shoulder. "Halibel, don't go in there." He growled.

"Shut up, you're not the boss of me."

She continues to walk. Then Nnoitra stops her again. "I'm serious, you little fucking bitch, don't go in there!"

She pushes him away and opens the door completely. "I mean seriously, what's the-" Tia took a long look at the scene before her. After a few moments she and her fraccion started snickering then the snickering turned into laughing fits. All four of them fall to the floor in laughter. "HA-HAHA- He made girl clones of all of you? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nnoitra put his hand to his face. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up! I hope you die!"

Ulquiorra hangs his head in shame. "I cannot believe-UGH, this is so humiliating!"

Szayelle walked out of the room. "Ah, Tia. I'm glad you're here! You saved me the burden of looking for you. Come meet the new girls." He looked at the men. . . standing there. . . looking stupid. "Uh, you all can leave now." They gladly do as they are told.

Tia and her fraccion's laughter died down and they picked themselves up. The four women follow Szayelle into the room and stood before the now clothed women. The pink haired man smiled at his creations. "Alright ladies," he said, "I would like for you all to meet Tia Halibel."

Ginger looked at the busty woman from head to toe. She made a disgusted face. "Why the fuck do we need to know this bitch?"

Tia put her hand on her hip. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

Szayelle became tense. "Uh Tia?" he squeaks out, "I don't think you should-"

Ginger pushed him back. "I'm talkin' 'bout you! Bitch!" She then got in Tia's face. "What'cha gonna do 'bout it? Tramp!"

Tia took out her sword and put it to the bluenette's chin. "You wanna say that again?"

Szayelle put his hand on her arm. "N-Now Tia, it's not a good-" She pushed him off. Szayelle looks at her with surprise on his face. "What the fuck are you-Actually, you know what? Fuck it. Fuck it."

Ginger smiled. "Yeah, I'll say it agian. And I'll say it slower so you can understand me better. Whta'cha. Gonna. Do. About. It. Tramp!"

The Espada immediately forced her sword through the bluenette's forehead. Tia smirked in satisfaction. After a few moments, she started to feel like something's wrong, then looked at Szayelle. "Why aren't you flipping out or something? I just killed your invention."

Szayelle put his hand on his head in agitation. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" He points to the blue haired woman. "She can't get injured by zanpactos! And to add insult to injury, she doesn't feel _any _pain, she's too effin' insane!"

Halibel turns her head back to Ginger and sees a spile present on her face. The blue haired clone yanked the weapon out of her head and grabs Tia by her hair. She pulled the woman down and dragged her over to Aimy. "Just take a fuckin' look at this Aimy!" Ginger yelled with her raspy voice, "This bitch thinks she can hurt me. Honestly, me? You must be crazy!"

Aimy looked at Tia and smiled. "Not crazy, stupid and pissy." The two laugh.

Nnickey walked over to Ginger and picked her up by her pony tails making her let go of Tia. The tall woman held her up to her face. "Stop being so rude or I will have to put you on punishment." Ginger wore a blank look on her face as she was scolded by her (technical) sister. Nnickey set the enraged girl down and walked over to Tia and said. "My apologies Miss Halibel, she is a bigger brute than the man she came from."

Tia pushed Nnickey's hand away emberrassingly and stopped toward the door. "Come on Apache, Mila, and Sun Sun."

Apache and Mila-Rose followed their master while Sun Sun stayed. As soon as the three walked out of the room, Sun Sun ran up and hugged Ginger. "Thank you so much! I am so tired of that dumb bitch! I hope we can be friends."

Ginger let out a raspy laugh and pulled Sun Sun off by her hair. "Of course we can friends! Now, fuck off 'fore she realizes you're not followin' her." Sun Sun bowed then ran off.

* * *

Szayelle looked through his papers as he listened to his creations go on and on about girl stuff. Then it suddenly got silent, though he didn't bother to investigate the reason. After he went through all the papers needed to go through, he looked up and saw all of his girls standing around his desk and staring at him.

Szydelle leaned in until she was inches from his face. "What'cha doing Daddy?" Szayelle smiled. "I'm just working."

He looked at his girls thinking about who he should choose. . . After considering, weighing the pros and the cons, and going through different turn-outs and scenarios in his head, he picked the perfect girl for the job. "Kiorra, may you take these papers to Tesla for me?"

She nods and cautiously takes the papers, "Yes Daddy." She continued to stand there with the papers in her hands. Szayelle raised an eyebrow at this. ". . . Do you know who Tesla _is_?"

The pale woman let out a soft giggle," No Daddy." The pink haired man reaches into his desk and pulls out a picture of Tesla. "This is Tesla. He should be in the room with a five on the door. It's just down the hall." She bows, "Okay Daddy." She walks off.

Kiorra nervously walked down the hall, becoming slightly scared for being alone in an empty hallway of a building as large as Huaco Mundo for the first time of her cloned life. After a few minutes had passed, she finally reaches the door with a five on it. The moment she steps through the door, Nnoitra forced it closed and wrapped his arm around the small girl. "Look what we have here Tesla. Ulquiorra's bitch."

Kiorra looked up at him with innocent yet offended eyes. "Um... I have brought these papers for a _Tesla_?" Her voice was very high-pitched yet shrill, the kind of you would find annoying if it weren't for how inviting and comforting it was.

Tesla stood up from the bed nervously. "Th-That would be me, ma'am."

The frail girl quickly walked over to him. "Daddy wanted me to give this to you, I think it is very important."

The blonde boy looked at her in confusion. "Daddy?"

"Szayelle i-is Daddy."

"O-Oh... Alright." He looked at the first page;

**_Dear Tesla, _**

**_I would like for you to know that there have been a few defects in your clone, Tilly. You see, she has this ability that has a side effect of her skin turning a dark shade of purple. If you ever see her like this, you turn and run like hell. When she is like this, she has no control of how she. . . "reacts" to things. Her eyes will also turn white and attack anything that breathes. If you somehow manage to get away when she is in this state, It would probably be best for everyone for you to find Nnickey immediately. (Please please please find Nnickey immediately!) So, just a reminder, if you ever try to, you know, "put the moves" on her, you should reconsider._**

**_Sincerely, Szayelle Apporo Granz_**

**_P.S. For more info, read all pages. . . Okay goodbye._**

Tesla set the paper on Nnoitra's bed. "Th-Thank you for g-giving me th-this, K-Kiorra." He stuttered.

"You are very much welcome."

Tesla took a long look at the girls' face. She looked a lot like Ulquiorra himself. . . obviously. But Kiorra was something a little _different_. Her eyes seemed to shine brighter and were full of emotion. Her long raven black hair was shiny and soft and it seemed to dance when wind blew through it. And her lips. . . Her lips were just breathe-taking. The top lip had black lipstick on it while her bottom lip had jade green lipstick on it. And both of her lips were full and sexy and most definitely shiny.

Then he looked down at her chest and his jaw nearly fell right off of his head when he saw how massive her bust was. He absent-mindedly reached his hand out and nearly grabbed her bosom before mentally slapping himself.

"_No Tesla, you can't do that. You can look but you can't touch." _

He cleared his throte. Kiorra turned around and attempted to leave only to be stopped by Tesla's hand. "W-Wait a moment. . ." He said. _Oh shit_, he thought, _now I _have_ to say something_. "U-Umm. . . W-Why don't you stay here for a little while?" The small woman hesitated, but soon sat on the bed.

Nnoitra looked at the two in disgust. "The fuck Tesla? You think you'r gonna get some ass in my bed? Hell no! Take that in your room!"

The blonde boy mentally slapped himself. . . again. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't in his own room. He gentley grabbed Kiorra by her hands, "P-Please, follow me to my room." and walks her out of the room.

As Tesla leads Kiorra down the halls of Las Noches, he started to feel sick to his stomach. He has never held hands with a woman he was attracted to before, and this was a really beautiful woman. Sweat rolls down his forehead as he tried and tried to keep himself from taking this woman in the hall at that very moment. After what seemed like hours, they reached his bedroom. "W-We are here."

He holds open the door allowing Kiorra to walk in. She looked around the dark room with a bit of fear crawling up her spine. Tesla wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "K-Kiorra. . . I want to say that. . . I-I like you very much, I really really do. . . The moment I saw you I've longed for you. . . I just want you to know that. It's okay if you don't like me at all, i'm used to disappointment."

The pale woman looked up at him. "I-I think I feel the same way about you Tesla. The second your hand touched mine, I felt a tingle inside me, and it made me feel good." She turned around to face him. They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment.

Tesla finally couldn't take it anymore and roughly pushed his lips onto hers. He was pleased when he could feel the tiny girl return the favor. He softly brushed his tongue across her lower lip. She gasped giving Tesla access to her wet cavern. He explored every millimeter of her mouth. He ran his hand down her back until it was resting over her well-shaped backside. They soon pulled away to catch their breath.

Kiorra lightly rubbed her hand on his cheek. "I don't think Daddy would like it if he knew we just did that."

Tesla looked at her. "I know Kiorra. But, we could still see each other at night. You could come over here to my room and we could do whatever we want with each other."

She smiled," That seems like a lot of secrecy, but you'r worth it." With that said, they continued their kiss.


	3. Forming Relationships Part 2

Okay everyone! Here's the next chapter! Here we gooooooooooooooo!

**Nnickeys' hair dragged along the ground as walked around the unessesarily large building known as Las Noches. Tilly followed close behind trying to hold her hair up. The taller woman looked back at the flustered girl," You don't have to hold my hair up Tilly, you know I can move it myself." " I know Nnickey. But, Nnoitra is Teslas' master, so you must be my master. So logically, I have to keep your hair from the germ infested ground." Nnickey rolls her eyes," That's not true Tilly. Technically, we're sisters, and sisters aren't each others' slaves." " ... Oh... Okay." Nnickey smiles," Why don't you go play with Gina and Ginger and the others?" " Oh yes!" The blonde girl runs off. Nnickey sighs in annoyance. **

**After a few minutes, she realizes she's lost," Aw crap. What do I do? Where is the bedroom? Why is this place so big? When will I stop talking to nothing?" She frezzes when she hears some one laughing behind her back. When she turns around, she sees an amused looking Nnoitra leaning on the wall. He continues to laugh making Nnickey scowl in disgust. After a few moments, his laughing dies down," Oh Nnickey, I didn't expect _you_ to get lost in here. Do you need some _assistance_?" Nnickey crosses her arms," Hmph! I have no reason to deal with you right now. Go away!" " And leave you lost and helpless in a place like Las Noches? Now, I can't just leave a little girl stranded in a place as dangerous as this. No, that won't do at all." She walks closer to him until they are two feet apart. Nnoitra gawks when he notices that the woman is actually _taller_ than him," I think you need a redefinition of the word little." Nnoitra shakes his head to bring himself back to reality and regains his smile," Whatever, I can deal with that much. Now, come with me, I realy love welcoming newcomers. Especially if they're as sexy as you. Mmmm." He licks his lips as his eyes trail her body. Nnickey rolls her eyes wishing that she was wearing a longer shirt. Why did she have to get the belly shirt? Why? She slowly started to loose control when Nnoitra actually had the NERVE to start sliding his hand down her hips. She grabs his hand and pushes it away," Don't ever do that." Minutes pass by as they glare at each other. Nnoitra forms an evil smirk," Hm. Whatever. You wanna find your way around this place or not?" He holds out his hand. She continues to glare. After she thought long and hard about this she finally grabs his hand," You better not keep me longer than necessary. I just want to go back to Daddy's room." " Heh. Of course not."**

**Aizon sat on his throne waiting for his guest to arrive. Gin and Tozen stood on either side of him with no clue as to what their leader was planning. Szayelle walked thorugh the large doors of the throne room with a confused look on his face. Aizon smiled," Szayelle, are you aware of the reason I have called you down here?" " No sir." " I have called you for a mission, a mission to Soul Society." The pink haired man goes tense. Why would he need to go to Soul Society? This may not be good," W-What would I need to go to Soul Society for, Lord Aizon?" If possible, his smirk becomes wider," I would like for you to retrieve the DNA of Toshiro Histugaya, Rangiku Mastimuto, Oriheme Inoue, and Renji Abari to make clones of them." Gin looks at him like he's crazy. Sweat starts rolling down Szayelles' face," I-I don't think I should try to do that my lord, I might be killed." " Are you queastioning my authority?" " N-No sir! Of course not! It's just... well, everyone seemed very conserned when I made the clones and... well I just wasn't sure if it's a good idea to make more... You know, because of some sort of issues that might form later on?" " That is no concern to me." Szayelle sighs," Well Lord Aizon, it seems that my words aren't reaching out to you at all, so I shall do as you say." " Very good, Granz. You shall leave for your mission immediately."**

**As soon as the fake sun of Huaco Mundo dissapeared, Kiorra ran off to meet her love at the rooftop of Las Noches. By the time she arrived, Tesla was already there waiting for her. He laughed quietly at her when she tripped over her own feet and fell trying to rush over to him. He walked over to her and helped her off the ground," Are you okay my sweet?" She rubbed the red spot on her fourhead," Yes, I am fine. Thank you for helping me, you are so sweet." She kisses him on his cheek. He smiles and kisses her on her lips. After a while they break apart for air," You know Kiorra, we had our first kiss kind of early..." She nodded signaling him to continue," I guess we had one of the things humans talk about. That 'true love at first sight' thing?" " What does that mean, Tesla?" " I-I guess that means we're compatable together in every way, and that we were made for each other... so to speak." He blushes," And we will love each other no matter what happens." Kiorra smiled and kissed him again," I think that sounds just right." Tesla smiles at her again and plants his lips onto hers. Their kiss became deeper and deeper, so deep that they didn't notice that they were falling over. Without warning, Tesla fell backward with Kiorra falling on top of him. The two laughed at their own foolishness and embraced each other. Tesla furrowed his eyebrows apon noticing that his lover was shivering," Kiorra, are you cold?" She blushes feeling slightly emberest," Y-Yes. I didn't want to spoil our evening, so I didn't tell you how cold I am." Tesla just rolls his eyes," Here, I'll give you my jacket." " No, please. I don't want to be a bother." " It would be a bother to me if you stayed out here all night long freezing your butt off." " Hhmmm... O-Okay." And with that said, the blonde boy unzipped his long jacket and placed it over the fragile girl," Is that better?" " Y-Yes thank you." **

**They layed there on the rooftop snuggling beside each other for a while. But then, Kiorra noticed how muscualer Tesla was. She was so enticed by them that she absentmindedly rubbed her hands on his chest," Mmmm." Tesla looked down and nearly laughed when he saw the look on her face," Are you enjoying looking at them?" She snaps back into reality and becomes emberrest," I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch you without your permission! I was just looking at your chest and I was-" " Hush Kiorra. I not mad at you. You have no reason to think that I didn't like it." " Y-You liked it?" " Yes, I did." She smiles," Than, do you like it when I rub here?" She rubs his lower chest," Yes." " Do you... like it when I rub here?" She rubs his stomach," Yes, I do." " Do you like it when I rub here?" She rubs his penis," Yes I like it a lot, but you shouldn't-" " You like it a lot?" " Yes, but I-" She sticks her hands in his hankama and continued rubbing him," Kiorra wait I-" His words were cut short when a moan passed through his lips," Ngh! Kiorra I-Ah! Kiorra please-Aha! I... I... I... Aw, fuck it. Rub faster please."**

**Wyine stulked through the halls of Las Noches searching for her best friend/technical sister, Kiorra," Kuowa! Where are yous? Kuowa!" She froze and looked around waiting for a response. After a moment, she started stulking again," Kuowa!" Keniya came around the corner walked up beside the girl," Wyine? What are you doing? I can hear you screaming all the way from Halibels' room." " I'm wookin' fos Kuowa. Wayoh's Kuowa?" " You mean Kiorra? Riiiiight, I haven't seen her. But, I think Ginger would know where she is, that girl's allready got a few men up her sleeve to watched all of Las Noches. Ginger's got a big girl crush on her you know." Wyine rolled her eyes and smirked," Who don't knows? Gingow grabbed Kuowas' bweast when we were een duh changin room, eights of us hads ta pwy her off, as a mattow o' fats. Bye bye Kenna!" " Bye!" Wyine runs to the large bedroom that all of the clones share, and happens to be right above Szayelles' bedroom, hoping she could find Ginger. Apon entering, she instantly spots her target having a conversation with Szydelle, Aimy, and Gina. She runs up and jumps on Ginger making her fall of the chair she was sitting in," Gingow! Wayoh's Kuowa? I wooks fo her alls nights and I cats fine her!" " You mean Kiorra? Okay, first of all, get the fuck off of me. Second of all, she's probubly getting her face sucked off by her stupid fuckin' _boy_friend. Yuck!" Szydelle, Aimy, and Gina look at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Aimy leans over Ginger," Kiorra... has a boyfriend? Already?" " Duh! I wouldn't be sayin' she had a boyfriend if she didn't! If she didn't though, I'd be kissin' her myself." " Since when does she have a boyfriend?" " Since yesterday, dumbass!" " We were just made yesterday! How did she get a boyfriend in one day? And, to add insult to injury, how are _you_ the only one that knows this anyway?" " I get around more than you people!... And I have reliable sources all over the place." " HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET RELIABLE SOURCES IN ONE DAY?" " With this trillion dollar body of mine. Haha!" Wyine slaps her," Wayo's Kuowa?" " I already told you, she's with her ass-hole boyfriend!" " BE MO SPECIFIC!" " I DON'T KNOW! I HAVEN'T CHECKED ALL OF MY SOURCES YET!" " WAYLL CHECK DEM NOWS!" " WHO THE FUCK YOU YELLIN' AT, YOU PACIFIRE SUCKING BITCH?" " I'S YELLINS AT YOUS, HOE!" Zommia starts laughing," You two are you stupid! Do you know that?" Everyone looks at her," SHUT UP ZOMMIA! YOU'R NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!"**

**Szayelle walks out of the garengunta onto a roof cautiously. He stealthly hops from rooftop to rooftop searching for his targets," Ugh! Stupid Aizon making me come here without any back-up for this stupid-ass mission. I'd like to see _him _run around this place knowing he's not welcome and will more than likely get maimed in the process. Stupid fucking lazy-ass bitch, fucking cheap god-complexed bitch, dumb-ass mother-fucker." He stops on a building and looks through a window with a woman sitting behind a desk," ... I think that may be the Rangiku woman Aizon wants me to take DNA from." He pulls out four photos and looks thorugh them. After finding the picture that matched the woman inside a room, he stuffs his pictures into his pocket and pulls out a bag labled 'Rangiku Mastamuto'. He jumps in the room behind the woman and spots a hair brush on the table. He thinks," If I can get that hair brush, I won't have to worry about this woman becoming estatic about me pulling out her hair." He slowly makes his way over to the table. When he was nearly there, he tripped over an item on the floor and fell making a lot of noise. He shut his eyes roughly preparing himself for the worste when. He grew confused when nothing happened and got back up. He looked at the woman with fear written all over his face when he sees that her eyes are wide open. But, taking a closer look at Rangiku, he saw that her eyes were actually eye painted on her eyelids. He makes an annoyed face and grabs a few strands of hair from the hair brush.**

**After a few hours of walking around, Nnoitra finally lead Nnickey to the espada bedrooms," This is far enough Nnoitra, i'll just go to Daddys' room." " Why the hell do all of you call him Daddy?" " Simple, we see him as a father." " ... Whatever. You women are crazy..." Nnoitra smiles and steps behind Nnickey. Before she had a chance to walk away, Nnoitra grabbed her hips and pulled her agenst his body," Why don't you come with me for a while? Hm?" He trailed his long tongue down her neck. Nnickey shivered, that's got to be the grosses thing she's felt so far," Get off of me, or i'll tell Daddy." " Szayelle can't do anything to me. Hm... If you'r so tough, why don't you just fight back, or hit me at the least?" He slides his hand down her hips," Daddy said i'm not allowed to hurt anyone because i'm the strongest. He also said that I should keep my streangth down to human level, jsut to be safe." Nnoitra forms and evil smirk," Which means... you can't resist." He feircly grabbed her by her hair and pulls her into his room," Ah! Let go! Aaaaahh! Stop it, that hurts!" " What i'm about to do to you is gonna hurt a lot more." He tears away at her hankama," AAAAHH! STOP!" He ignors her and continues at his work. Nnickey continues to struggle agenst his force. But, her efferts were futile due to the fact that she refused to disobay her creator and use her power. Fear creeps up her back when the last article of clothing is ripped off. Nnoitra tapes her hands behind her back and tapes her mouth. He takes a nice a long look at Nnickeys' trembling body. She was afraid, confused, maybe even suprised at what he was doing to her, she looked almost as scared and helpless as Oriheme when she was a prisoner at Las Noches. After a few moments, he removed his clothing got on top of the woman. A muffled scream came thorugh Nnickeys' lips the second Nnoitra penetrated her.**

**Tesla sat there panting. Kiorra stared at him with a confused look on her face," Tesla, why are you out of breath?" He regains his breath and looks at her with a little guilt in his eyes," I just... Well, let me just tell you, do not ever massage just anyone right there, okay?" She nods," But, why?" " Uh... D-Do you know what intimacy is?" " Of course I do. Daddy told us about it and how we should be careful because we might get sick, or worse... What does he mean 'or worse'?" " Don't worry about that right now. A-And, well, what you just did was sort of a form of intimacy..." She stared at him completely confused at what he said," But, Daddy said that intimacy can only be done with a womans' vigina and a mans' pe-... Oh my." She goes to a deep shade of red and retracts her hand from Teslas' hankama," I-I-I'm so sorry Tesla, I didn't mean to do that to you! I had no idea about this! Daddy never mentioned anything about this! I-I feel so-" " Kiorra, be calm. I am not mad at you at all. Though, you seem kind of oblivious and... kind of clueless to some things... Okay, a lot of things. In fact you'r... pretty simple... but, what I mean to say is, you don't realy have to be sorry for everything you do." She stares at him with a blank face for a few moments," Tesla, am I going to get sick?" He sighs and shakes his head. He then laughs finding it hard to believe that she's the clone of some one as smart as the soon to be former fourth," No Kiorra, not at all." He kisses her on her fourhead making her giggle. Her soon fades as she forms a serious face," Tesla, can we try that intimacy thingey sometime soon?" He goes wide eyed and stares at her in disbelief," Uh... Are you sure Kiorra? Are you Serious? You'r kind of small compared to me, and I don't want to hurt you inside or out... or get in trouble with Szayelle. You know he would murder me if he figured out that we're in an... 'intimate' relationship." " Please Tesla?" She stares at him with big puppy eyes," K-Kiorra... I-I-I can't-" " Pweety pweese?" She may have been born yesterday, but she can play the game. Tesla starts to melt from her plea," K-Kiorra, I don't want-" " Pweety pweese with spwinkles on top?" That did it, he finally cracks and sighs," Kiorra, are you sure you can handle it?" She nods," Okay."**

**After hours of searching, Szayelle finally obtained the very last DNA sample he needed to complete his mission. He walked down to his lab with a lot less exitment than he had last time. The search was completely energy absorbing. The moment he opened the door to his lab, he passed out. Charolette, who just happened to be walking by at the moment, stoppped and walked over to his sleeping body," Master Szayelle? Master Szayelle... What's this?" He pulls out the four plastic bags sticking out from the pink haired mans' pocket," He must be making more clones... What if some one tries to steal these while he's asleep?" He stands there and think for a while. Suddenly an idea pops up in his head," I know! I can make the clones for him so he doesn't have to worry about anyone stealing the DNA! It's so genius it's stupid." He runs into that lab and spots a paper with directions on it. The paper was labled 'How to Make The Clones'. Charolette grabbed the paper from the table and got to work. After a few hours, he was down to the last three steps," Okay, put the DNA samples in the groth containers." He looks over to the other side of the wall and sees a couple of large containers with green liquid in them," Those must be the ones." He turns on a light near the containers and opens them. He dropped a DNA sample in seprate containers," Hm. I wonder what would happen If I put a sample of the Toshiro boy into the container with the Rangiku lady and a sample of the Rangiku lady into the Toshiro boy?" So, he took a sample of Toshiros' DNA and put it in Rangikus' container and a sample of Rangikus' DNA in with Toshiros' container," Okay, last step. Add basic componets for ability variety... Okay!" He opens a cabnet and pulls out a bag of sugar. He takes the bag of sugar and pours half of it into Toshiros' container and the other half in Rangikus' container," I know for a fact that sugar is a componet!" He goes back to the cabnet and pulls out a box of cigarets," This is a componet right?" He stares at the box for a moment then shrugs. He drops the box into Orihemes' container. He goes back to the cabnet and pulls out a monkeys' foot," ... Where the hell did Szayelle get this from? Seriously, these things don't even belong in the same catigory!... But, I guess this is a componet..." He drops the money foot into Renjis' container," Now the bottom of the paper sais, _Now, you can kill some time. The bodies will develope in a matter of seven hours or so..._ Alright!" Charolette skipped out of the room to kill some time before the clones could devlelope.**

Oh no! Charolette tried to be a scientist! this can't be good... Damn you Charolette! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you look forward to the next. And remember, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. And Then There Were Problums

here's the next chapter! please, when you fisnish reading this, read my other stoies or look at my profile or something... ok enjoy!

**Ginger panted on the ground with a smile on her face. She had just finished training for nearly half a day. She felt great, she could taste the blood in her throte. She could hear the door opening over the sound of her breath but she didn't bother to look. Suddenly, a large pair of hands grabbed her by the hips and picked her up," Hey! Who the fuck you think you are? Get your fuckin' dirty hands off of my fuckin' body!" The person ignors her and lays her over their shoulder," Hey, you son of a bitch, I said put me down!" " Shut up." " Who the fuck you tellin' to shut up?" " Shut up or I won't take it easy on ya." " Take it easy on me? I'll fuckin' kill you!" The person takes her off their shoulder and pushes her agenst the wall. Ginger stared at him with a twitching eye," Grimmjow, get the fuck off me!" " No, i'm not gonna do what you say, you'r the one that came from me!" " I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF ME OR I'LL SHOVE YOUR ZANPACTO UP YOUR ASS!" " You don't scare me." Gingers' left eye twitched," N-Not scared... of me?" " Yeah, not one bit. Now, shut the fuck up so I can take ya' to my fuckin' room and fuck ya'." He attempts to pick her up again but she pushes his hands away," I'll give you somethin' to be scared about." She puts her right hand on top of her head. She cringes slightly when one of the spikes on her head goes through her wrist. As she pulled on her hair, the sound of a sword refusing to come out of its shieth could be heard. After a few moments, Ginger snaps her hand away from her head with her zanpacto in her hand. Her zanpacto resembled a cats' claw and the handle was the spike in her wrist and an extra handle for her to hold on to. Her eye twitched wildly as she laughed at the expression on Grimmjows' face," Heheh... Give me your zanpacto so I can shove it up your ass." Grimmjow gasped and sinodoed away. Ginger grew enraged and chased after him," Where ya' goin' Grimmjow? I thought you wanted to fuck!" " AAAAAHHH! YOU'R CRAZY!" " CRAZY? I AINT SHOWN YA' CRAZY YET! THIS IS LITTLE OL' NORMAL ME!"**

**Nnickey winced from the pain in her lower back as she sat on her bed. Tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered the events that caused her pain and suffering. The pain in her lower back started the increase making her have to shift he weight on the bed. She regretted every second of holding back her powers agenst the soon to be former fifth. It was a bad choice to even tell him about the rules agenst her power, she knew how low the man was. But, without her even noticing, her hair turned white, rose up, and wrapped itself around her body. She opened her eyes and stared in amazement as her extreamly long hair started to glow and the pain in her lower back started to fade away. After a few moments, she could feel no more pain. Her hair changed back to its origonal color and unwrapped itself from her body. Nnickey stared at her hair for a while realizing now what she can do. She ran her fingers through the smooth black strands as a smile formed onto her lips. She got up walked over to Tilly," Tilly, do you and our sisters want to go someplace today?" The blonde girl looked down then back at Nnickey with a large grin on her face," Remember when Daddy told us about the human world?" " Of course I do." " We wanna go there!" " Hm... Are you sure it's _all _of out sister and not just _you_?" Tillys' eyes shift from left to right," ... All of us?" Nnickey laughed," Alright then. I'll go tell Daddy."**

**Szayelle woke up in a daze. He looked around," I... I guess I was _realy_ tired after my mission." He picked himself up off the ground and reached into his pocket. Fear crawled up his neck when he finds that his DNA samples had vanished," Shit... Shit shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT!" He checked all of his pockets three times to clearify that the DNA samples were not there. He searched through the file cabnets, drawers, boxes, and test tubes though he still couldn't find them," Aw fuck!" He slammed his head on the table in frustration then looked back up. He grew suprised when he looked at the growth water and saw four bodies completely developed and awake, staring at him like he's crazy. He then grew confused," Wait... I already made them? I-I... I thought I passed out as soon as I entered my lab." " You did!" Szayelle looked in the direction the voice was coming from and was greeted by Charolette hovering right beside his head," Than... How the hell were the bodies made?" " I did it!" The scientist dropped his jaw and grew tense in horror," P-Please tell me you followed the directions." " I did!" " Oh, okay... Did you put in some components?" " Yeah! Of course I put in components! I put sugar in Toshiro and Rangiku ladys' container, I put a box of cigarettes in Orihemes' container and I put a monkeys' foot in Renjis' container. By the way, why do you have a monkeys' foot?" " ... Y-You put sugar in the containers?" " Yes!" " ... You put cigarettes in a container?" " Yes! Yes!" " ... You put the monkey foot in a container?" " Yes! Yes! Yes! Why is it shocking to you?" " ... The sugar will make them hyperactive and difficult to control... The cigarettes will make her non-caring, with dangorously shifting moods, and a lazy attitude... The monkey foot will make him clumzy and irresponsible... You've ruined my clones..." Charolette took a step back when Szayelles' reiatsu flared," N-Now now Master Szayelle, I was just trying to help! I-I wanted to hide the DNA before some one could come up and steal them!" " ... You could've put it in a drawer." " I-I was just trying-" He sinodoed off. **

**Staark slept on his bed snoring, not knowing what was coming for him. Without any signs of warning, Stacy jumpped out of no where and landed right on his stomach. Staark shot up from the sudden contact and held his stomach. Staacy got off of him and smiled," Oh good, you'r awake. Now, get up and get dressed. We have to go." He looked at her in confusion," Go? Go where? I don't have to go anywhere." " Yes, you do. And we don't have to go anywhere in particualr, we just have to go. We can't just stay in bed and sleep all day." Staark looked at her with his eyes wide, feeling suprised. He rubbed his eyes as he picked himself up," Alright, since you'r stronger and I don't wanna have any trouble, i'll just go... Woman, I can tell you and me gonna have some issues."**

**Wyine broke down the door making Wonderwiece jump and look at her. She walked over to him and made him stand up," Why yous can't tawk?" " Eeeeaowaa eeeh ahhheo?" (_Translation; Why do you want to know?) _" I wants know cause I wants know. I can tawk juss fines, but yous juss make souns." " Eeeeoo uuh aaaaaaeeeo eh!" (_Translation; You shouldn't worry about me just yet, you still mess up your words!)_ " I's don't mess up my's woyds. I's speaks poyfectry!" " Uuuuhhoo aaheeee ooooeeeaa! Uuh eeeeeho aaaouuuu eh!" (_Translation; You'r so stupid! I can't believe you think I need to work on my words!)_ " Shuts up! I no stupids! Yous can'ts even tawk weel woyds!" " Aeh ooehah uuuuh aah!" (_Translation; You can't even read!) _" I hates yous!" " Eeehuh aah oh!" (_Translation; I hate you too!) _After a few moments of silence, they kiss.**

**Before Szayelle could chase after Charolette, Grimmjow ran up and knocked him over. The blue haired arrancar helpped him up and shook him," Szayelle! Ya' gotta help me! I tried to seduce Ginger... well not much seduce, in fact... you could probubly consider it rape... Anyway! I tried to get her in bed and now she's tryin' to kill me!" Szayelle sighed," Why the hell would you try to do that? Grimmjow, you may be crazy yourself, but Ginger is fucking insane! You mix crazy with PMS and you get Wonderwiece on heroine!" Grimmjow shook him again," I don't want my own zanpacto shoved up my ass Szayelle! Save me!" " She's going to shove your own zanpacto up-" " I got ya' now fuck-face!" Ginger stood in the doorway with her zanpacto in hand. She ran up to the two and pulled pantera out of Grimmjows' sheith. She grabbed the blue haired mans' hankama," NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! SZAYELLE SAVE ME! AAAHHHH!" Szayelle studdered, as much as it would be entertaining to see grimmjow get raped by his zanpacto, it would be completely irresponsible," Ginger, put him down! Now!" She makes a pouty face," But Daddy-" " No buts. Put. Him. Down." She pushes Grimmjow to the floor," FINE!" She stomps off. Grimmjow sighs in relief," Hey Szayelle... HOW THE HELL DID SHE PULL OUT HER ZANPACTO THROUGH HER HEAD?" " ... Oh... right ehehehe... I kinda forgot to tell you all about their zanpactos didn't I?" " Yeah, ya' kinda did!" Szayelle scratched the back of his head," Okay, fist of all, all of the girls' zanpactos are located in their bodies. Gingers' is in her head and her four pony tails are actually part of it which is why they diasappeared when she took it out. Szydelles' zanpacto is in both of her calfs which means she has two. Nnickeys' zanpacto is in her throte which means she has to take it through her mouth. Both Ginas' and Aimys' zanpactos are in their chests..."**

**FIVE MINUTS LATER**

**" And Wyines' zanpacto is in her back." " ... What was that? I stopped caring a while ago." " ... Fuck off Grimmjow." With that said, Grimmjow left the room. Szayelle grabbed his clipboard from the table and walked over to the new clones," Alright, since what's done is done and i'm too tired to get new DNA, i'll just accept these... defective clones instead." He walked over to the containers stood on front of Toshiros' clone. He squinted and took a better look at what he was seeing," His clone is still a boy with no traces of a girl anywhere to be found?... I can't believe a shrimp like this is more man than the rest of us." Toshiros' clone glared at him with disgust written all over his face," Why the hell are you so angry little boy?" Toshiro growled. Szayelle raised an eyebrow. Why is this boy so upset?... All well, moving on. Szayelle stepped over to the Rangiku clone container and saw that she was smiling like crazy," Why are you so happy?" " I don't know! I just happy to be here!" " ..." He walked over to Renjis' clone," Well at least this guy was more of a girl." Renjis' clone looked up at him nearly going crosseyed," Oh, I can tell you'r going to be a whole bunch of trouble." She giggled," Alright, your name will be Rebecca. Understood?" " AAAAHHH!... Yes!" Szayelle shook his head in shame and walked over to Orihemes' container and looked her in the eye," Let me guess, you'r not going to care about what I say." She leaned forward," Fuck off four-eyes or i'll rip off your leg and choke you with it." " ... Nice... Nice." He went behind the containers and pressed the red button making the glass go back into the floor," Alright everyone, go into that room and get some clothes on. Hurry up." The clones walked into the room and shut the door right when Nnickey walked into the room," Daddy, I have a queastion to ask." " Okay, ask me." Nnickey takes a deep breath," May the sisters and I go to the human world?" Szayelle scratched his head and thought. There could be some problums if they all went to the human world, especialy after just three days of exsisting," Please Daddy?" He sighed," Alright. But, you have to take the new clones too." " You have made more clones?" " Yes, they should be dress by now. They're in that room over there."**

**Nnickey opened the door to the changing room and was nearly knocked over when Rebecca jumpped onto the wall. She watched as Toshiro pulled on Rangikus' hair," Ah! To-To, stop it!" " Shut up." Nnickey grabbed Toshiros' hand and pulled it away from Rangikus' hair," Okay everyone, we're going to the human world in a little while. So, be ready." Rangiku zipped up her thigh high boot and looked at her," Why we going to the human world?" Toshiro crossed his arms," Yeah, why are we going? What if wanna stay here?" Nnickey rolled her eyes," Because, not only will you four be able to meet your new sisters, you'll all be able to see the human world for the first time without being your origonal selves. Who knows? Maybe you guys can see a lot of things in a different way, you know, now that you don't have certain responsabilities." Toshiro and Rangiku looked at each other then back at her," Understood miss."**

**Tesla ran his hand down Kiorras' back as he deepened the kiss. She curled her fingers up in his hair the moment his hand reach her leg. They broke away from the kiss for air. Tesla slid his hand down Kiorras' cheek," Kiorra, I think we should wait a while before we... you know, have sex." She looked up at him with pleading eys," But Tesla, you promised." " I know but... I don't think either of us are ready yet. We should just wait for some more time to pass by, we only met three days ago." " ... You are right. I guess I was getting a little carried away." She smiled," I am just happy we are together." **

**Tesla was just about to pull her into another kiss when Ggio slammed open the door," What the fuck Tesla? We were supposed to be-" His eyes widened when he saw that there was more than one person in the room. He looked at Kiorras' body from head to toe as a smile made its way onto his face. He put his hands behind his back and walked twords the two," Well hello. And just who might you be?" Tesla looked at him queastioningly," She's Kiorra. You don't remember her from when we went to Szayelles' lab to see what he made?" Ggio glared at him with a hint of disgust on his face," I wasn't there, _remember? _... What exactly were you two doing just now, you know, before I even walked in?" Tesla looked at his lover then back at Ggio," Uh... That doesn't matter right now. What was it that you came here to tell me?" The black haired boy deepened his glare. After a few moments, his glare was replaced by a comforting smile," ... I forgot..." He looks at Kiorra observing her huge shining emerald eyes," My my Kiorra, you look superbly beautiful, it's a shame that such a fine peice of art would want to wear so much clothing." Teslas' eyes widened. What did he just say to Kiorra? Is he trying to... No, that can't be," I would realy like to see more of your body rather than _just_ that beautiful face of yours... and those sexy legs... and that perfectly rounded ass... and that mind numbingly large chest." She blushes," M-My chest isn't _that_ big, is it? I-I was a-actually wearing all these clothes because I-I was a little worried about... Hhhmm, i-i'm actually not sure why I-I am so worried about it anymore. A-And I don't realy know if my bottom is realy, w-well, all that... I-I am sorry for acting a little nervous, I-I guess y-you just have a way with your w-words" Ggio wraps his arm around her waist and moves his hand up and down her hips," I would like to know a little some thing Kiorra. Are you interested in visiting the human world?" Her blush became deeper as she became flattered by his smooth talk," Well, yes I am. Daddy told us about the human world and how dangorous it could be, but I _do_ want to go there, but i'm afraid of the dangers." " Well, i'll protect you." Tesla dropped his jaw. He can see what Ggio's trying to do now. Why is Ggio trying to take Kiorra? Tesla opened his mouth to say somethig but Kiorra cut him off," Thank you! I would love for you to escort me!... Um, I am sorry, but I have not caught your name." He smirked and grabbed her by the hand," Ggio." He kissed her hand making her giggle," Come, we should go now." **

**Just when Ggio was about to seperate Tesla from his lover, Szydelle came out of no where, grabbed him by the face and pushed him into a wall," Kiorra! We're going to the human world today! Let's go!" " B-But _Ggio_ was going to take me to the human world today." " Who's Ggio?" She pointed over to the maimed boy lifting himself up off the floor. Szydelle walked over to him and pushed him back down with her finger. She took off her glasses and her eyes started flashing from red to pink. After a few moments, they stop and she puts her glasses back on," ... Ginger's not going to be happy about you falling for Kiorra. She's too good for you. Hehehe! But Tesla... well, Kiorra's too good for _him _too. But at least with him, Kiorra won't end up getting hurt. Ginger knows how responsable _he _is, so don't think you'll get through it _that_ easily if Kiorra... _somehow_ goes for you." She ran back over to Kiorra and practically dragged her out of the room.**

**Tesla walked over to Ggio who has finally stopped stumbling around. Tesla grabbed him and pulled him up by the back of the collar of his jacket," Ggio, would you mind telling me what the _hell_ you think you'r doing?" Ggio pulled away from his grasp, rubbed the back of his head, and smirked," I'm just putting down a few moves on that bitch. No big deal, espeacialy since i'm gonna fuck her tonight when she gets back from the human world." Tesla glared at him," You _do_ know that Kiorra and I are together, right?" " Heh, of course I know, dumbass. But, you'r just going to step aside and watch me as I take her, just like what happened with Sun Sun." " Don't try to get so cheeky with Kiorra, or I swear, I _will_ kick your ass." " Aw, don't be like that. Of course you know that either way, i'm gonna steal yet another little crush away from little Tes' again. Even if you did actually _have _the balls to try to fight me, i'd take her and fuck her in _your _bed." " You better stay away Ggio. I'm serious, this girl is the one for me. If you take her away from me, our friendship will officaily be over." The black haired boy laughed," Are you kidding me Tesla? I was suprised you didn't say that the first time I stole your girl. You'r literally the _biggest_ fucking dumbass I've ever met. Come on, I beat you at everything. I beat you at streangth, I beat you at intellegence, I beat you at games, battles, and _especialy_ love." " Love? Is that what _you_ call it? All you do is fuck a girl one night and practically shun her the following morning." Ggio just rolls his eyes," Whatever Tesla. No matter what I call it, you still just lead me to a bitch, introduce us, and we fuck behind your back. Face it Tesla, you'r just a tool." " ... Than that settles it, get the hell out of my room." Ggio pushed him to the side and made his way out of the room.**

**Rangiku followed Toshiro into a dark room," Toshi, what are we donig?" " Shut up dumbo! We're doing _something_... that's all you need to know. Now, give me the paint and keep a look out." " But Toshi! I don't think we're allowed to be in here!" " Look Rangiku, this bastard stabbed Hinamari and i'm gonna torment him every day until i'm _sure _that i'm strong enough to kill him! Understood?" She nods and hands him the bucket and stepped out into the hallway. Toshiro walked over to Aizon sleeping on his bed and...**

**Every one of the clones stood waiting outside of Las Noches to go the human world. Szayelle took a head count of the clones before he opened the garengunta," Let's see... thirteen fourteen fifteen... Okay, where's Toshiro and Rangik-" " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone stared at the enterence of Las Noches alarmed by the scream as Toshiro and Rangiku came running through the large twin doors. Toshiro pulled on Szayelles shirt," Okay we're ready! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" " Okay okay, calm down." Szayelle opened the garengunta and everyone walked through. He was the last to enter the dark hole and when he looked back just the garengunta was closing, he could see a furius looking Aizon with green and red hair.**

Here are the clone zanpacto locations!  
Ginger = Head  
Szydelle = Calfs  
Nnickey = Throte ( taken out through mouth )  
Aimy = Right Side of Ginas' Chest  
Gina = Left Side of Aimys' Chest  
Keniya = Horizontally through hips  
Wyine = Spine  
Yasmine = Abdomen  
Kiorra = Shoulders ( taken out through the side of her right shoulder )  
Ggesibel = Stomach  
Rangiku = Center of Chest ( yes, between her breasts -_-' )  
Toshiro = Throte ( also taken out through mouth )  
Oriheme = Right Knee  
Renji = Left Arm  
Staacy = Back of Left Shoulder  
Zomiya = Length of Left arm ( taken out through the hand )  
Tilly = The End of The Shaft of Nnickeys' Zanpacto  
Okay everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! **_PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!_**


	5. Human World, YAY!

Here be the next chapter and such!... Enjoy!

**The moment Szayelle took one step out of the garengunta, he was trampled. As he lifted his head from the ground, all he could see was the retreating backs of his creations. His jaw dropped when he realized something very important," Oh shit, I forgot to make them gegis! Dammit!..." He sighs," I just hope the soul reapers don't notice."**

**Rukia was just about to place a pink and yellow spotted skirt on her chappy doll when her phone started beeping. She hastely pulled the device out of her shirt pocket and flipped it open. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the amount of arrancars that entered the city," Eighteen arrancars? That can't be right. Why the hell would all of these arrancars be here at the same time?" Ichigo ran over and snatched the phone right out of her hand," Eighteen arrancars? No way! There's no way that eighteen arrancars would just show up at the same time all of the sudden! This thing must have miscounted!" " Well whatever the reason, we have to check it out."**

**Oriheme watched as Rebecca jumpped down from a tree," Ori! Get up already! You'r sooooooooooo lazy! Come on!" The orange haired woman stared at her with a blank look on her face," No." " Come ooon!" " No." " Come ooooon!" " No." " Come ooooooooooooooooooooo-" " Stop it." " -ooooooooooooo-" " Stop it!" " -ooooooooooooooooooo-" " STOP IT!" " -ooooooooooonnnnn!" " ..." " Come-" " OKAY! I'm not going to climb on a tree." " Yeeess!" " No!... I'll do something else like... I'll trash Orihemes' house." " But you Owihemoy!" " Don't speak like a baby! And, I don't mean me, I mean the girl I came from." Oriheme grabbed the red head by her hair and pulled her along the side-walk.**

**Nnickey pressed her face agenst the display window staring at the most amazing thing she's ever seen. She didn't even know what it was, but she wanted it. She pressed her ear agenst the glass to hear what the humana on the other side was saying. They were talking about the thing she wanted. One of them said it was a... hip?... Hop?... Herp?... Horp?... Harp? Was it a harp? Yes, that's what he said it was. It was a harp," ... I want!" She opened the door... she smashed through the door and sat down in front of the large, shiny, golden instrument. She stared at it for a while then randomely plucked each of strings making a beautiful sounding tune emit from it. Her smile grew wider," Hehe... yes, I want." She took the harp and ran off with it while Tilly grabbed a much smaller harp and jummped on her back. The small woman tightened her grip on her sisters' back as she ran," N-Nnickey! Slow down! I'm slipping! Nnickey!"**

**Szydelle, Gina, and Aimy struggled to follow Ginger as she ran around town like a mad woman. Szydelle tried to slow her down by pulling on the back of her hankama," Ginger! Where are we going? You've been leading us all around this stupid place ever since we got here!" " I've been hearin' some kind of sound when we came out of the hole thingy! I want to find it, now!" Her eyes grew wide and she stopped making her sisters run directly into her back," There it is! That's where it's coming from!" The four women pressed their faces agenst the glass window of the music store staring at all of the stereos, CD's, MP3's, and much more. Ginger smiled as she listened to the music. She grabbed Szydelle by her hand and entered the store with Gina and Aimy following close behind. She pushed a kid standing in front of a stereo to the ground and grabbed it. Aimy and Gina each took about twelve MP3's off of a counter. Szydelle grabbed a bag from behind a counter and filled it with random CD's. The four women huddled in the middle of the store and went through their new possetions. Aimy gave Szydelle the MP3's she took as Szydelle gave Gina the CD's she took as Gina gave Ginger the MP3's she took as Ginger gave Aimy the stereo she took," Wow Ginger! What's this?" " It's called a stereo I think. Hey Gina, what are these?" " They're called MP3 players. Aimy grabbed the same things but hers are different looking ." " Yeah!" " Hey Szydelle, what are these?" " They're CD's. Appearently, different people make different sound thingys and put them on different CD's! Hey, do you think this is what the humans call music?" Ginger punch her in her fourhead," No duh stupid! Come on, let's go." The women walked out of the store and stopped. Ginger smiled," Wait a minute, we forgot to leave a mark." Her sisters looked at her in confusion," Leave a mark?" " Yeah, leave a mark. You know, a little somethin' that'll let people know we were here. I heard Nnickeys' guy talkin' 'bout it with Tillys' guy." The three looked at each other and smiled," Oooohhh." They hold hands as a red ball forms in front of Szydelles' fourhead. The ball blasts into the store making it explode," There we go. Now, let's go get Daddy to take us back home so we can try our new stuff out."**

**Wyine held Kiorra by her shoulders as they walked along the pathway of the park with Yasmine and Gesibel following close behind. They all sat down a bench for a rest. Kiorra looked at all the humans and animals that passed by. Children, adults, dogs, cats, couples, babies... Babies, those are what caught her attention the most. They looked so cute and innocent. Even when they cried and fussed and wined and gave their parents a hard time, they still love each other all the same, no matter what. Wyine took the time to observe the babies too. She looked at Kiorra," Kuowa, do you see all dees babies?... You knows, babies can onwy be made wit a mans and a ladies." The green eyed women twirled her thumbs as her cheeks grew pink," Y-Yes, I know Wyine, I was there when Daddy told us about reproduction." They sat in silence for a while. The wind blew flower petals across the ground. Wyine picked up a pink flower petal that was blown onto her shoe and twisted it through her fingers," Kuowa... I tink yous and Teswa should has a baby." Kiorras' blush deepened," I-I... Wyine, I don't know if Tesla would agree as much... I mean, we've been together for only about a week. It is _much_ too soon." Gesibel patted her head," I agree with Wyine, Kiorra! A baby made by you _and_ Tesla? That would have to be the cutest thing that will ever exist in Las Noch-no, Huaco Mundo. And don't forget about the best part, you'll get to have Teslas' 'you know what' inside of you! Hehe!" Kiorras' blush grew even deeper," G-Gesibel! How could you speak of such a i-i-inapropriate subject! Yes, I-I do want a baby, but it is way too soon to ask Tesla for such a thing! Also, Daddy said that babies are a bigger responsibility than they look! Y-You'r so perverted! I can't believe that you two are trying to get me to ask Tesla for such a responsibility! Oh well, a-a-at least Yasmine isn't speaking of such... emberresing topics!" Yasmine smiled," Aw come on Kiorra, just think about how 'big' he might be! Hehehe!" At this point, Kiorra can't turn into a deeper shade of red," Aaaaaaahhhh! Stop it stop it stop it! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" She got off the bench and ran off.**

**Toshiro snatched a pop-sickle out of a childs' hand making him cry. He swallowed the entire frozen treat in one go. Rangiku formed a mischiefus smile," Hey Toshi, can you call me Mama from now on?" " No!" " Please?" " No!" " Eeeehhh okay... Please?" " No god dammit!" " I'll cry if you don't!" " FINE! " The two sat on side walk in silence for a few minutes. They just watched as people walked and tripped over their legs. Toshiro scratched the back of his head as he went into deep thought," You know Mama, I think we have a huge advantage over our origonals." Rangiku snatched an icecream cone from a ice-cream man before he could hand it to a young woman... that looked strangly familier," Why do you think that, Toshi?" " Well you see Matsimuto, my origonals' element is ice while mine is fire. Observe." He stretched his mouth open as wide as he could as blue fire rushed out of it," And it's weird, you know? My fire can change color depending on what I eat. And i'm pretty sure your origonals' element is wind. And so, yours' is earth. With my fire, I could just melt the ice my origonal uses, and if your origonal tries to like, blow wind on you or something, you can just cover yourself with rocks, get it?" She took the last bite of the cone she had in her hand," I think so... Oh hey, Toshi! Watch this!" She punched the ground. After a few moments, spikes poked out of the ground directly in front of a woman with a baby in her arms. The woman was so scared she accidentaly dropped her baby. Toshiro and Rangiku... could not breath because they were laughing so hard.**

_**~~~~~~In The Sky~~~~~~**_

**Ichigo and Rukia stared down at the scene before them in shock. Rukia gasped when she saw Toshiro snatch a pop-sickle from a small boy," Ichigo... i-is that realy Toshiro and Rangiku?" Ichigo shook his head," No, that can't be. Just take a look at your phone, they're arrancars. I don't know why they look like Hitsugaya and Matsimuto, so I think we should them to come here and take care of the imposters." Rukia nods in agreement," Let's go!"**

**~~~~~~With Szayelle~~~~~~**

**" Aaaaaaand... Gotcha'!" Szayelle said as he caught Nnickey by her hair," Ow! Daddy, why did you do that?" " I didn't tell you and your sisters and brother to just run off when we got to the human world." " You also didn't tell us _not_ to run off either." " Hush! Now, where are your sisters and your brother?" " Well, Tilly's on my back, Kiorra, Wyine, Gesibel, and Yasmine are all at the place called the park. And... I don't know where everyone esle is." Szayelle groaned in annoyance then took a deep breath," Okay, let's go get your sisters at the park, then we'll figure out where the rest went. Come on."**

_**~~~~~~At Soul Society~~~~~~**_

**Toshiro had just finished the very last of his two hundred fifty five thousand sixty two page report when Ichigo and Rukia bursts through the door making the piles of paper tumble over. Rukia ran up to desk," Captain Histugaya, we need you and Lieutenant Matsimuto to come with us to the human world with us." Toshiro nearly busted a blood vessel when he saw the last page of his paper work land on the floor," Lieutenant Kuchiki, do you know how long it took me to do all of that paper work?" " With all do respect Catain Hitsugaya, what we're dealing with in the human world is much more important than what's going on here! Eighteen arrancar have shown up in the world of the living at the same time for a reason that has not been confirmed yet." Hitsugaya nodded," Understood. But, why do you need the help of my lieutenant and I specifically?" She took a deep breath," You will not believe this but, two of the arrancars we've seen looked exactly like you and lieutenant Matsimuto. Though we've taken only one look at this, I have a theory that Aizon has taken DNA of select soul reapers to strengthen his army." " I understand. Go fetch Rangiku, I shall meet you at the gates. Now, hurry." " Yes sir!" Rukia and Ichigo take off in search of Rangiku as Toshiro heads for the entence of Souls Society.**

okay! there you go! please leave me ideas and stuff! bye!


	6. No More Human World, Aaaww!

here's the next blah blah blah!

**Toshiro and Rangiku gasped after seeing that what Ichigo told them was true. They watched as Rangikus' clone punched the ground making spikes appear thorugh the ground and tear through a young childs' leg," Captain... I cannot believe this. How could this have happened?"**

**Ginger struggled under the weight of Szayelle as everyone else watched her get captured," No! Stop it Daddy! I dont wanna go home! I don't wanna go!" " I don't care! You all caused a whole bunch of trouble here! I have to get you all out of here before the soul reapers react." He gets off of her," Now, do you know where your other sisters are?" She flips over onto her back and looks at him with a satisfied smirk on her face," Well... I don't know where they _aren't_." He squints at her," Tell me, _now_." " Well, I know Nnickey is right there, and Tilly is right there, and Aimy is right over there, and Gina is next to her, and Szydelle is-" " Ginger! Quit playing around or I swear, i'll put you on punishment!" Szydelle snickers," Hehehe, Ginger's gonna get in trouble." Szayelle glares at her," You are in trouble too, so keep your mouth shut." Szayelle turns back to Ginger and pinches the backs of her ears making her cry out in annoyance," You wanna keep playing around Ginger? Do you?" " Ah! No Daddy! No!" Than tell me where your sisters are!" He pinches harder," Okay! Okay, Daddy, okay! Rangiku and Toshiro are at a park, but it's not the same park where Kiorra was! I don't know where Zommiya and Keniya are, I haven't seen seen them since we got here!" Szayelle squints at her, then smiles," Thank you Ginger. Now, hold hands with Nnickey." " WHAT?" " I said, I want _you_ to hold hands with _Nnickey_. I can't trust you to walk around without some one keeping you under surveillance. So, hold hands with Nnickey, _now_." Ginger pouts but, she does as she is told.**

**Wyine ran after Kiorra, screaming for her to calm down," Kuowa! Kuowa, stop wunnings! We was jus' playins!" " AAAAHHHHH! Nooo! Leave me alone!" " Kuowa!" Wyine grew annoyed and disappeared. A moment later, she reappeared in front of Kiorra and put her arms around her firmly," Kuowa!" " Stop it stop it stop it! Leave me alone!" " Kuow- UGH! You foce me to dos dis!" Wyine sinodoed directly in front of Kiorra and held her in her arms tightly," Wyine! I-I don't want to talk about babies anymore! You all make it too emberresing!" Gesibel and Yasmine catch up to the two nearly breathless. Gesibel smiles and pats Kiorra on the head," Kiorra! There's no need to get emberresed! I_ know_ the _you _know that you want Tesla get under your panties!" " AAAAHHH!" " Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Calm down, please. I'm just sayin' to keep the whole baby thing on a realy _realy _close side note." Kiorras' blush returns," Okay! I understand! Just, stop talking about it! Please!" Yasmine picks her up by her sides and looks her strait in the eye," Either way, you know, weather you decide to let Tesla go down on you or not, you'll probubly have a baby sooner or later anyhow! I mean, come on, it's not like you would _never_ let him get to you... Or in this case, _into_ you." Kiorras' blush goes deeper as Yasmine sets her down. The moment Kiorras' feet touch the ground, she takes off again. But, it didn't get her very far before Nnickey scoops her up by her stomach," Girls... Daddy is mad at all of us. Like, realy _realy_ mad." Wyine looks at the tall woman with fear on her face," Aw wees in twoble?"**

**Zommiya and Keniya sat on the couch with their hands over theirs eyes," Five. Four. Three. Two. ONE! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" They remove their hands from their eyes and look at each other," Hey! You were supposed to hide!" " No, _you_ were supposed to hide!" " Liah!" " You a liar! And you said it wrong!" " Now you'r being a liah again!" They continue to bicker, not noticing that the door was opened," Hey! Who are you two? What are you doing in my room?" The two women look at the doorway to find a teenage boy with brown hair pointing at them and a shorter boy with black hair standing right behind him," Who's in your room, Mr. Asano?" Mizuiro pushes Keigo out of his way and sees the two girls. He drops his cell-phone as his eyes go wide," ... Ch-Ch-Chocolate?" Keigo looks at him like he's crazy. After what seemed like a while, he figures out what his friend is talking about and forms a big smirk," Chocolate!..." Keniya and Zommiya look at each other with confusion on their faces. They shrug, smile, then nod," Yes, chocolate."**

**Szayelle held Toshiro up by his hair as he swung his feet," Stop struggling Toshiro, it's time to leave. You and Rangiku both caused the most amount of trouble. The soul reapers are most likely watching us right now." He opened up a garengunta and started to walk twords it," Daddy! Everyone! Wait!" Szayelle turned around to see Keniya and Zommiya running tword him... and they were both dragging something. Szayelle sighed when he realized what they had," Zommiya Keniya, you can't bring humans back home. with us" Keniya squints and turns her head," W-We... we were just bringing these two boys as... test subjects. Yes, test subjects for you to, you know... do tests on" Szayelle rolls his eyes, knowing how much of a lie she's telling but chooses to just drop it. He's had too much of a stressful day," Fine, bring them, just make sure they're no trouble to me. Alright everyone, let's go!"**

**Toshiro and Rangiku watched as the arrancars enter the garengunta," Captain Hitsugayga, don't you think we should stop them?" Toshiro shakes his head," No, jst let them go. However, if they come back, we must attack as soon as we possibly can."**

**Kiorra nocked on the door belonging to... well, you know who. Tesla opened the door and stepped to the side to allow her to enter. As she walked into the room, she held her hands together trying to calm down the mentale war she's having in her head. Tesla walks over to her and tries to wrap his hands around the small womans' waist, but she moves his hands away before he could touch her. He looks at her queastioningly," Is there something troubling you, Kiorra?" She shakes her head and shuts her eyes," Kiorra, I know there is something that is bothering you. Now, tell me." She takes a deep breath and turns tword him," While we were in the today, the girls and I... we were sitting on a bench and... we just watched people go by and..." Tesla wraps his arms around her and trails kisses down her neck," Don't be nervous Kiorra, you can tell me anything that's in your thoughts, I won't mind one bit." Kiorra takes another deep breath and opens her eyes," Well, I was talking with Wyine, Gesibel, and Yasmine while we were in the human world and, please do not think I am trying to press our relationship to go faster but, I was sort of talked into wanting to have a baby..." There is a long moment of silence. Kiorra starts to grow uncomfortable from the the awkward feeling she has forming in her stomach. She becomes worried when Tesla loosens his grip on her body. He slawllows the big lump in his thote finally finding something to say that _might_ not hurt his lovers' feelings," Umm... I want to have a... 'maintained' relationship with you, of course." " ... But, what do you think about the whole 'baby' thing?" " ... I-I think... what I want say is best... unsaid... Maybe it would be best if we... take a break from each othere for a little while?" " ..." Kiorra nods and walks to the door. She opens the door and looks back at him," I understand if you no longer wish to continue our relationship, you do not have to try to make it sound like your trying not to hurt my feelings." She slams the door closed. Tesla rubbs his fourhead and sighs," Damn... I'm so stupid! Agh! Why did I say that? Of course she'd think I ment something different about that! FUCK!" Tesla walked out of the room to the roof to think his situation through.**

**Ggio sat down on his bed with a smirk on his face. He shake his head," Ah Tesla, you've just given another example of how terrible you areat this game." He laughs to himself. He gets up from his bed and walks over to his dresser and takes out four bottles of sake. He stashes the sake under his bed and walks out of his bedroom. ****After a few minutes pass, he spots Kiorra and walks up to her. He taps her shoulder making her look at him with a forced smile on her face," Oh, h-hello Ggio. Um... I am back from the human world." He laughs," I can see that. How are you Kiorra? You seem very down." She looks away," W-Well, Tesla and are sort of... taking a break... At least, that is what he has chosen to call it." Ggios' eyes seem to sparkle at the sound of those words, the words he was expecting to hear," So you mean... you broke up with him?" " N-No, at least, not... completely... I think." " Hm... well it sounds to me like you need to take a load off, you know, relax. Come with me, I have something that'll make you feel better." " Wh-Wha?" He grabs her hand and practically drags her to his room.**

**" Take a seat, Kiorra." She sits on his bed and watches as he takes out four bottles from under his bed," Ggio, wh-what are those?" He smirks," These are bottles of sake" " Wh-What is sake?" " It's a little something that'll make you feel better, it'll make you feel realy _tingley_. Come on, take a swig." He lifts one bottle to her face. She stares at it queastioningly for a moment, then takes it. Moments pass by as Kiorra continued to stare at the bottle, making Ggio grow annoyed," Kiorra, it's completely safe. Go ahead and drink it. Come on." He untwists the cap and moves the bottle close to her lips. She takes one more look at it before she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth. Ggio takes the oppertunity to tilt the bottle forward until a big wave of sake was flowing down Kiorras' throte. He puts the sake back down and waited for the pale woman to react. Her eyes go wide as she starts to blush," Th-That tastes pretty good, Ggio." She snatches the bottle from his hand and takes another sip.**

**It only took a few more sips of sake for Kiorra to become completely drunk. Ggio laughed when she fell over and ended up landing on him," Heh, looks like you can't hold your liquor that well, Kiorra." " H-Heeeyy, sssut uuuppzz! Y-Yous don't haaave to tell mee wh-what to doo. Youu has tuh giive meh somethin' to make foor the siiix aand complemennnt" He rolls his eyes," Heh, you sure can talk like an idiot, i'll give you that." " Th-Thaaank youu." She brings her face close to his," Youuu knooow, y-youuu looks sooo fuggin' cuuute, soo fuggiiin' sexxxy toooo. Hehe" " Heh, it's even cuter when you _try _to curse. Maybe you shou-" She presses her lips to his, making cut his words short. She tries to pull away to speak, but Ggio quickely grabs her by her ass and pulls her in closer," Hey Kiorra, I got an idea, let's take this joy ride somewhere else." He slings her over his shoulder and walks out of the room. He mentally aplouds himself._'Ggio, this was probubly the best and easiest idea you've ever come up with.'_**

**Keniya and Zommiya push their new toys on their beds and smile. Keigo and Mizuiro look at each other one more time," Chocolate."**

haha! Keigo and Mizuiro got kidnapped! I hope Kiorra and Ggio don't go any further than just kissing! :( Although, that's for _you_ to decide! That's right! You guys get to decide if Kiorra goes further with Ggio or not. Review and tell me what you want her to do! alright! see you later!


	7. More Problums

hereith beith the next chapter... ith. Okay enjoy!

**All the clones stared at the two humans laying on Zommiyas' bed. Ginger looked at Zommiya and Keniya," Um... You know Daddy won't let you keep these things for long, right?" Keniya just shook her head," Yeah, we know. But it's not like we won't end up breaking them anyway, right?" " Hm." Nnickey poked at Keigos' fourhead," They're too soft and plushy. We should just throw them out now." Szayelle walked into the room," Alright ladies, move aside. I've taken a nap, and now i'm ready to take these guys home." Zommiya shook his shoulders," But Daddy, we just got them!" " No buts. When I get back, i'm going to turn-in for the night. In the morning, we're going to talk about your transition to the Espada. Oh, and, go find your sister Kiorra before I wake up in the morning, or you'r all grounded." They all groan in annoyance. He makes opens a garengunta, picks up Keigo and Mizuiro, and leaves. Nnickey turns tword the door," Well, you all heard Daddy, let's go find Kiorra. Tilly, you stay with me." Ginger gapes," But, it's so late! I wanna sleep!" Szydelle pushed her aside," Yeah! I gotta get my booty sleep!" Ginger smacked her in the back of her head," It's _beauty_ sleep, you dummie!" " Well I don't know everything!" " YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW 6 FROM 9! YOU'R SUCH AN IDIOT!" Nnickey slaps both of them in the face," BOTH OF YOU, SHUT IT!" Silence," Now, we'll all go to bed now. First thing in the morning, we look for Kiorra. You'll all go strait to bed now, no fussing, no pillow-fights, no wrestling, just sleeping. UNDERSTAND?" They all nod," Now, go to bed."**

**~~~~With Ggio And Kiorra~~~~**

**Ggio pushed the door open. As he walked inside, Kiorra started wiggling on his shoulder," Gggggiuuu! IIII is sooo-I is ssoooo feelin' so fuggiiin gooood right nows. Hehe, put me down noooooww, I wanna huga yo faaace." He drops her down on the bed," Heh, don't be so demanding babe. Hmm, I don't think Tesla would mind me, well, us using his bed. Do You?" " Who da fuggs are Tesssssluh?" He smirks," No one important. Now, hold still." He tears away at her clothing, nearly wanting to punch her because she wouldn't stop wiggling. When she was completely naked, he removed his clothes. He positioned himself above her body," Ya' might want to hold you breath for a second."**

**Tesla leaned agenst the door leading to the roof as he stared out into the vast desert of Huaco Mundo. He sighed," ... Oh Kiorra... i'm so sorry. Why did I have to say that? That was just stupid! I knew she wasn't trying to pressure me into having a child with her, but I... I feel like i'm turning into Nnoitra." He shakes his head in shame. The blonde boy takes a few deep breaths trying to clear his mind," I should just go apologize to her. I can't imagion how hurt she felt when I asked her that rediculous queastion." He walked through the halls of Las Noches wondering if his beloved would ever forgive him, if she would ever want to see him again. He knocked on the door leading to the soon-to-be former eights' bedroom. Szayelle opened the door," What do you want?" " I-I was wondering if um... Kiorra was here?" " No, she's probubly out walking around in the desert or something. Now fuck off, i'm sleeping." He slams the door in his face. Tesla started to walk away when he realized something," Szayelle seriously sounded a lot like Staark just then." He continued to walk twords his room," I should take my zanpacto with me if i'm going to look around in the desert, I don't want to be attacked without it." He opened the door to see what had to be the most horrifying scene he's ever seen in his entire life. Kiorra was moaning and spasming underneith his former best friend. She screamed Ggios' name over and over again," Ggio! Ggio! Ggio! Y-Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahah! Ggio!" Tesla felt sick to his stomach, he felt like he could fall over and die on the spot. Ggio looks at him with a big, satisfied smirk on his face. He gave Tesla a thumbs up then flipped him off. Tesla ran trying to get away from the terrible, terrible sight.**

**~~~~In The Morning~~~~**

**Ginger bangged on the door... for a reason she couldn't exactly remember. Moments later, the soon-to-be previous fourth Espada threw the door open," WHAT?" Ginger was about to say something, but she just forgot about it and stood there with a stupid looking smile on her face. Ulquiorra looked at her with annoyance written all over his face," What do you want, Ginger?" She smiled as she tried to contain herself from laughing. He stared at her nearly going blind to how much stupidity she's giving off," Tell me what you want, please." " M-M-M-M-M-" " WHAT?" " M-M-M-M-MOVE OVER!" She pushed him to the other side of the room and jumpped on his bed. He got back up and glared at her," Get off my bed." " NO! It's your birthday and i'm your entertainment!" He rolled his eyes," One, get the fuck out my room. Two, how can you possibly entertain _me_?" " Come here." Her voice sounded so much like he was mocking him, teasing him, he couldn't just stand there and let her make fun of him in her own little world. The pale man walks over to the bed as Ginger stood on her knees poiting to herself," Look look look looooooooo-" " I'm looking dammit!" She forms an evil smirk and starts undoing the knot in her shirt. Before she could undo the knot completely, Ulquiorra stops her hands," What the 'H' are you doing?" She giggled," I'm doing my show, now ssshhh! The audience is supposed to be quiet." She throws her shirt off completely. Ulquiorra stares at her chest for a few moments," ... Well those are very lovely, but you must leave. I'm not interested in your feminine body." " Than, why are you still looking at them?" " ... Fuck it! Lay down." He pushes her down crawls on top of her.**

**~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~~**

**Ulquiorra and Ginger layed beside each other on the bed. Ulquiorra forms a confused face," I-I thought... I thought you were a lesbian." She turns her head twords him," Why does everyone always assume that?" " Well, you kind of obsess over Kiorra, my clone... Wait a minute... Does that mean Grimmjow's obsessive over me?" " Well, I would know. After all, I do hold 87.5% of his memories and likes and dislikes and stuff. We all do... of the guys we come from I mean." " Interesting... So... _is_ Grimmjow obsessive over-" " Yeah!" " ... Than, why does he-" " It's a good cover-up! Would you want people to know that you have an obsession over some one of the same gender in such a judgemental place?" " ..." " Okay, I gotta go! I just remembered, Kiorras' all over this place n' we have to find her before Daddy wakes up. Bye-bye!" She gives him a quick on the lips and gets up to put her clothes back on.**

**Aimy opened the dpoor and slammed it behind her. She looked around the room as if she was waiting for something," ... Well, what the fuck? That idiot called me here, he should at least have the right mind to be here first." Gina poked her head over her shoulder," Maybe he's in the bathroom." " Yeah-no. Here he comes." Aizon strides over to the two females with his same old smile on his face," Why hello Aimy. I am very pleased that you decided to come." " Well, if I wasn't forced to, I wouldn't." He glares at her, then shruggs off the comment. He looks at Gina," Gina, would you be so kind as to wait outside the door?" " B-But, what if I-" Aimy pats her head," It's alright Gina, i'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." The silver haired girl looks at Aizon and shifts uncomfortabley. Moments later, she walks out the room. Aizon wraps his arm around Aimys' waist and pulls her close," Aimy, as your leader, i'd like to ask of you a favor." She rolls her eyes and pushes him away. The woman takes a cigar out her pocket and lights it with the tip of her finger. Aizon smiles at this," Another one of those special talents Szayelle gave you I presume?" She inhales the ashes," You presume correctly." She lets out a puff of smoke," So, what's the _real_ reason you called me here? I've no time for games." His smile widens," I see you don't like to waste time. Why don't you take a seat on my bed?" She shakes her head," Oh, I see where this is going, just another typical perverted move. You have no power over me. What makes you think i'm gonna let you do that? I'm no clueless girl you can trick into doing _things_ for you, you of all people should know that." " Yes, I know that, but you have no choice. I am your leader." She squints her eyes and cocks her head to the side," Oh... Oh realy? Huh... So um, is that toupe still fooling eveyone, or are they just being nice?" His smile fades," How do you know about it?" " I'm technically part of you, I hold _your_ DNA. It would be shamefull if I didn't know. All of us clones hold 87.5% of memories, likes, dislikes, favorites, plans, and so on, of our hosts. Or you could say, origonals. So uh, just so we're clear on how I feel about 'taking a seat on your bed', here's a little somethin' so you can get the idea." She kicks him between the legs using almost all of her streangth. I won't explain how it turned out but let me just say, Aizon will definitely not be able to feel anything from his waiste down ever again.**

**Nnickey knocked the door labled '5'. Moments of silence pass until a voice sounded from the other side of the door," Who is it?" " It's Nnickey." Nnoitra hastley opens the door," Well hello there, Nnickey. What brings _you_ here at such and early time in the morning? Ya' wanted to have another go, right? Maybe this time, you could try to set the record for holding in your scream longer." She rolls her eyes," No, Nnoitra. I need to know if you have seen Kiorra. So, have you seen Kiorra?" " Ya' know, I think I have. Come in, i'll tell ya' all about it." She sighs and walks in as he shut the door behind her. She sat down on the bed, Nnoitra sat down beside her," Okay Nnoitra, where have you seen her?" He tapped his finger on his chin and looked away, as if he was thinking," Hhmmm, where did I see her?... Heh, it seems like I forgot." She raised her hand getting ready to slap him, but she stops herself and puts her hand back on her lap. She flashes him a forced smile," Well, can you _try_ to remember?" He squints his eyes," Hhhmm... I think i'mm trying to hard, I think i'll stop." " Okay, that's enough! Do you have any idea where Kiorra is, or not?" " No. But, I can make ya' feel better if you'll just sit right here." He patted the space between his legs. Something went off in Nnickeys' head, she just... snapped. She picked him up by his collar with one hand and put the other in her mouth. As she pulled her hand out her mouth, a black pole came out along with it. When her hand was out, a black, twelve-foot pole came along with it," I'll give you one chance-" Blades stick out from the sides of the pole," Apologize, or i'll shove this thing up your ass." He continues to smile, not at all effected by her threat," Oh please, put that thing down before you break a nail." She shakes her head," Too bad, I realy didn't want to have to do this." " Woman, you can't possib-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

**Kiorra woke up with a start. A migrain came crashing down onto her head as she struggled to remember what had happened to her," Hhhmmmm. O-Ouchies! Ooowy! Ah!" She rubbed her throbbing head. She started to get out of the bed she was in until she realized she was naked. The pale woman scrambled to cover herself up," W-Wha? Why am I not clothed? W-Where are my sisters?" She continued to panik, not noticing the arrancar sleeping beside her is waking up," Ahh... What the fuck, Kiorra? Shut the fuck up." She stared at him," W-What are you doing here ,Ggio?" He smirked," Heh, we fucked last night. Remember? You srceamed my name all night." She gasped," W-We... We... I-I-I-I-" Tears started to swell her eyes," O-Oh my gosh... T-Tesla-" " What about Tesla? You guys are split, remember?" " N-No! We... were just taking a break... I-I was just being... over-dramatic, I guess." Ggio squeezed her arm and pulled her close," Heh, I don't care what you were bein', you were squermin' underneith _me _last night. It doesn't matter how much you wanna deny it, not matter how much you don't wanna believe it, ya' still did it." She shuddered," And ya' wanna know what the absolute _best _part about it was?" She just continued to stare at him," _He _caught us in the act." She froze. Kiorra couldn't believe what she was hearing... No, she must be mistaken," Wh-Who caught us?" He glares at her," You know who, dammit!" A smile returns to his face," ... Heh, _Tesla_." Kiorras' heart sank. She didn't feel anything like how Ggio felt. She got up, dressed herself, and ran off. Ggio put his arms behind his head," Well Ggio, you did a job well-done once again."**

**Wyine stulked down the halls looking for her best friend/sister, Kiorra... I feel like i've done this before," Kuowa! Where aw yous?" " Eeeeauuooo?" " Daddy say we gots to find her so hecans has a tawk wit us all." " Waahiiio?" " I donno how tuh doos dat yets." " Huuuuuuhaiiiiii." " Reawy? Where?" Wonderwiess picks her up bridal style and sinodoes through the halls. Minutes pass by in silence," Uhhaaaaiah Kuowa!" " Where?" Wyine looks at the direction Wonderwiess is pointing and sees Kiorra," Otay Wondowiss, put me downs!" He stops beside Kiorra and drops Wyine on the floor making her cringe in pain," Why you dwop me wike dats? Nevomind! Kuowa, we gots to go, Daddy as gonna be here in a little bits! Come on!" She grabs Kiorras' hand and starts pulling her," B-But Wyine, I don't wantto-" " We gonna gets in twouble!" Wyine picks her up and runs off with her, leaving poor Wonderwiess alone in the hallway," ... Heeeeaiiiiaaaao!" _Translation; I guess I'll see you later then!_**

**Szayelle sat at his desk while all the clones starred at him," Alright everyone, as you all know, you'r all going to become the next generation of the Espada and Fraccion as of tomorrow. So, I would like to talk to you all about the responsabilities and duties of an Espada or fraccion and how you should act. First of all, let me say that when you go to the human world, you _cannot_ and I realy mean cannot destroy parts of the city unless you'r fighting a Soul Reaper. Furthermore-" Wyine raises her hand," Not now Wyine, Daddy's talking." She continues to raise her hand," Wyine?" She shakes her head," Alright, fine. What is it?" " Do we has tuh be the ness Spadas?" Szayelle rolls his eyes," Yes Wyine. Now let me-" " But I remembows dat one tie, you say we can do was we wants, dat we makes are own rules because we smart an strung." He sighs," I know, but Aizon-" Ginger stands up," What about Aizon? You said we were stronger than everyone else here!" " Yes yes I know, but-" " Why can't we just not be the next Espada? Why can't we just be like a secret weapon, ya' know?" " Well, that's sort of out of the queastion since you all made such a big scene in the human world yesterday." " So? It's not like no one died!" " Enough! Sit back down, now!" She pouts, but does as she's told. Nnickey sighs, then walks up to Szayelles' desk and wispers to him," Daddy, we can't be the next generation, we... we cannot take on that kind of responsability." " Oh and what do you mean by that? Please, enlighten me." She sighs again," Well... Take Kiorra for example, Szydelle had just finished checking Kiorras' mind body functioning and found out that she's pregnant, as well as Ginger-" " I thought she was lesbian." " No, she's goes both ways. Anyway, Wyine has as much anger ishues as Ginger, Staacy won't stop bothering people about sleeping too much, Zommiya and Keniya just kidnapped those two human boys again, Tillys' defect was acting up earlier today and she nearly killed Miss Halibel and Apache, Toshiro won't stop pulling Rangikus' hair, Oriheme is too lazy, Rebecca doesn't an armpit from a triangleand, Aimy smokes too much-" " Where'd she get cigatrettes from?" " It doesn't matter. Gina doesn't go anywhere without Aimy, both Geslibel and Yasmine won't stop gossiping, Szydelle won't stop reading peoples' minds or, checking their body functions or, checking how strong people are or, whatever else she can do! It's a fucking invasion of privicey!" " Watch your language." " Whatever! And I was... I-I-I was..." " You were what?" " I-I... I-I-I was raped." " ... I'll... I'll see what I can do for you girls." He stood and made his way to the door," You all can leave now. I'll be back as soon as possible... I hope."**

looks like there might be some problums going on! will tesla ever forgive kiorra?  
will kiorra ever be able to forgive herslef?  
will ulquiorra talk to grimmjow about what ginger told him?  
will tilly ever say more than ten words a chapter?  
i don't know... but i could get some ideas from you! give me ideas on what should happen next! just review or pm me! alright goodbye!


	8. We Need To Settle This, Now

here is the next chapter...enjoy

**Szayelle knocked on the large door leading to the meeting room before entering. Aizon sat apon his throne, watching as the scientist approached him, he pulled off his trademark smile," I understand you had something you wanted to ask me, Szayelle?" " Yes, Aizon-sama... I would like to know if the clones could _not_ be the next generation of the Espada." " ..." There is a long moment of silence. Szayelle grew tense from the stillness of the room," May you repeat that, Szayelle?" He gulpped," I-I said-ahem... I said, I would like to know if the clones... _my children_ could _not_ be the next generation on Espada." " Szayelle, are you honestly asking-" " I wasn't finished Sosuke!" His eyes goes wide, suprised to see the eighth snap at him," I'm... I'm not finished. Now listen, you bastard, I don't want my precious darlings to fight for you, no matter how strong they are! They don't want to fight for you so neither do I! Understand?" Aizon just continued to stare at him, bewildered from the outburst. After a few moments, he closes his eyes and shakes his head and regains himself," Szayelle... I see that you are rather... ahem, protective of your inventions-" " Eh! My children! Don't you dare call them inventions, or creatures, or things, or whatever esle you may have in mind! Got it?" " U-Uh... Y-Yes, I apologize... B-But I want to know why they don't want to do this." " They... have 'defects'." " Are you suggesting that they don't qualify for the responsability of an Espada?" " Oh yes, they do qualify, more than any other imbisole that's ever walked these halls. They just feel as if their certain 'defects' would get in the way... I would guess." The soul reaper sighed," I suppose they could just roam about these halls as freely as they want. But, I would like for at least three of them to become fraccions." Szayelle nods," I guess that'll work for now." As Szayelle walked twords the exit, Aizon repeated in his head," What does he mean by, 'for now'? What does he mean?" Shivers ran down his spine," Eeeeeewww! He makes my skin crawl so much."**

**The clones sat anxiously as they waited for their father to return. They jumpped when the sound of the door opening echoed through the room. Szayelle stepped through the door and Wyine tackled him to the ground," Duddy! Duddy! Wut did him sais?" Nnickey lifted her sister off of their father," Wyine, don't just jump on him like that! You'll hurt him." She picked Szayelle up by his sides and lifted him to eye level," What's the news Daddy? What did he say?" The eighth adjusted his glasses and cleared his throte," Ahem. Sosuke said that he will allow you all to not be the next generation of Espada _if_, and only _if_, at least three of you become fraccion." They all sigh in relief," So the only thing to do now is to choose who'll be the fraccion... Terrific." The room was filled with silence until Toshiro raised his hand and spoke," Rangiku and I will become fraccion!" Rangiku wines," Hey! I don't wanna be a fraccion!" He starts pulling on her hair," You don't get a say in this! You'r becoming a fraccion and that's final!" " Waaaaahhh!" Szayelle picks Toshiro up and drops him on his behind," You stop messing with your sister! And Rangiku, i'm sorry but, you'll have to become a fraccion. Who else?" Kiorra walked up to him nervously," I-I will be a fraccion." Szayelle put his hand on her shoulder," Are you sure Kiorra? Because, with the baby and all-" " It is okay, I will deal with it." He looks at her oddly," Well, if you say so Kiorra. Everyone, you are free to go. But, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Kiorra, you all come with me so you three can get your assigned masters." Kiorra mumbled something and looked away. Szayelle notices this," What's wrong Kiorra?" She shakes her head," You can tell me anything Kiorra, i'm your father." She takes a deep breath," Th-There is something I need to do first. May I go take care of it before I am assigned to somebody?" The eighth sighs," Okay, you may. But, we're not waiting for you, so you'll have to catch up with us when you'r done." " Understood Daddy."**

**Ulquiorra entered Grimmjows' room. The sixth jumpped when he noticed the intruder and put a pillow over his waiste as he shoved a notebook under the other," What the fuck's wrong with you, Ulquiorra? I'm tryin' to jerk off here!" " I will pay no mind to that. I have a queastion to ask you." He growled," Fine. What?" The pale arrancar closed his eyes," I would like to know, are you in love with m-" " No! Of course I ain't! What the hell is wrong with you?" " ... You answered my queastion rather quickly, don't you thin-" " What? I didn't answer ya' that fast! What the hell r' you implying? That i'm gay 'n tryin' to hide it or somethin'? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" Sweat begins to stream down his face and he starts to shake. Ulquiorra notices this," I feel like you are lyin-" " Please! Why would I lie to ya'? I've got nothin' to hide from anyone! Ya' know why? Cause I ain't gay, that's why! I like bitches! Why do ya' think I tried to fuck my clone? So that I can hide that i'm not into girls or somethin'?" " You are starting to become very detailed in your defense, Grimmjow." The bluenettes' spine tingled as he wispered," Y-Y-You... Y-You called me by my name..." " And how does that make you feel?" He sighs," I-It makes me feel... so damn invigorated... How did you find out?" " Ginger, apparently all of our clones hold over three fourths of our memories and feelings and much more... Why were you reluctant to tell anyone else?" " You know how judgemental everyone here is. I just wouldn't be able to take the emberresment. You know, name-calling, teasing, mocking, everything. I'm actually more sensitive than I portray myself to be. If anyone like Nnoitra would've found out, I think i'd end up killing myself... Y-You probubly think i'm pathetic... and you'll probubly tell everyone anyway. All well... I guess i'll go out in the desert and... I don't know, live there I guess." He gets up and heades for his dresser. He takes out a bag from under his bed and starts to stuff his clothing in it. Ulquiorra sighed," I will not tell Grimmjow, I am not cruel like that." He stops packing and looks over his shoulder," Grimmjow... I don't think less of you for being gay. You are still a soul, you are still part of this world, so your existance still has a meaning." " ... Why?... Why are you showing concern for me? I thought you didn't care about anybody." The fourth took a deep breath," Well first, to be completely honest, i'm actualy bisexual. Second... well, I guess I have feelings for you too. I mean, i've already had sex with Ginger which, in a way, is like having sex with you." A smile makes its way onto Grimmjows' face," Heh, I guess it-wait, DID YOU JUST SAY YOU HAD _FEELINGS_?" Ulquiorra rolls his eyes," I know you are suprised, just because I do not _show_ any emotion does not mean I do not _have_ any emotion. Now sit, we need to... 'talk' some more." The fourth forms a devious smile and pushes him onto the bed.**

**Kiorra sat on Teslas' bed as she waited for him to return to his room. She was on the verge of tears, her heart pounding, her hands shaking, and her mind buzzing. The door opened revealing a rather depressed looking Tesla. She stood up and walked twords him but stopped mid-way, fearing that he might flip out on her. He stared at her, changing his depressed face into an angered face," What is it, Kiorra?" She wimpered from the sting of the venom in his words," I-I... Ggio told me that you... you caught us?" He rolls his eyes," Oh, you were only in _my_ bed, in _my_ room, defiling _my_ space. Yes, I saw you two." A tear rolled down her eye as she began to break down," T-Tesla... It was not my fault... I did not me to-" " You didn't mean to? How the FUCK could you not mean to sleep with Ggio? How Kiorra?" She shivers in fear from the rise in his voice," I... I-I do not know." " You don't know? You don't _know_? Are you seriously that stupid, Kiorra?" " I-I-" " NO, SHUT UP! DON'T SPEAK YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE-RGH-YOU VILE LITTLE-AGH- YOU! YOU!... AGH! I-I'M SO MAD THAT I CAN'T EVEN INSULT YOU PROPERLY! Y-YOU... YOU... YOU LITTLE W-WHORE!" Her eyes go wide. She would never have expected Tesla to ever get so mad... Though he was furious, tears were flooding from his eyes," T-Tesla?" " WHAT?" More tears stream from her eyes," Th-There is something else I need to tell you..." There is a long moment of silence," Just say it, Kiorra I don't want you in here all day." She swallows the lump in her throte," I-I-I am... I-I am pregnant..." " ..." Silence lingered over the room. They stare at each other, Tesla holding an insanly angered face, Kiorra holding a scared, sad face. Tesla growled," Get out of my room." Kiorras' eyes widen with shock," W-Wha-" He punches the wall beside her head, just barely missing her," I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BITCH! YOU CAN RAISE THAT DAMN BABY ON YOUR OWN! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" She ran out the room, crying. Tesla was breathing heavily as he paced all around his room, anger filling his heart, his eyes, his entire being. Tears continued to stream down his face," She just makes herself a big part of my life and tears herself away, and then she goes and gets herself pregnant and thinks I'm gonna help her raise the damn child? She must be insane! She just takes my heart and crushes it, just like Sun Sun, those... b-bitches. And that Nnoitra, never once thanking me for doing _his_ work, _his_ paperwork_, his_ stupid, stupid, stupid responsabilities!_"_ He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes," And Ggio, oh, that Ggio, always taking away anything and everything that I ever grown attatched to, everything I ever loved. And why? Because he wants to rub it all in my face, right? Because he wants to show me how much better he is, right? RIGHT?" He let out a short sarcastic laugh," And he used to be my f-f... f-f-friend..." His face grew blank as he stopped in his tracks and the tears stopped producing from his eyes," H-He... is my friend. I... I must apologize for my misbehavior immediately."**

**Ggio hears a knock at his door," Heh, right on time. I almost thought he wouldn't show." He opened the door to see Tesla with an expressionless face," Hey Tesla... I-Is there something you need to talk to me about?" His voice sounded concerned, as if he was hoping for forgiveness," May I come in, Ggio?" " S-Sure, of course you may." Ggio nervously opens the door to allow his guest to enter. They take a seat on the bed. Tesla takes a deep breath and closes his eyes," Ggio, I-I wanted to apologize for trying to take Kiorra away from you. It was not the right thing to do." Ggio makes a guilty face," Ah, Tesla. Don't beat yourself up. I forgive ya'. I mean, Kiorra's a beautiful girl, it's not easy trying to stay away from her. I don't blame ya'." " Are you sure you forgive me?" " Yeah dude! Come here!" He put the blonde in a head lock and tussles his hair. He thinks_," Nice Tesla, you'r completely cooporating again. Though, I still can't believe ya' only remember our time with Sun Sun and Kiorra. Seriously, how could you not remember out time with Mila-Rose? Or, my personal favorite, Neliel Tu? I guess the best times being wiped away goes along with your little problum. All well." _He let's go of Tesla. A smile is now glowing on his face," Okay Ggio, I get it, you forgive me. Now more of that. How about we go up to the roof and play?" " Ugh! Don't say that, you make us sound like a couple of little kids." " ... Let's go play!" " I _won't_ resist slapping you, ya' dipshit."**

**Nnickey punched in the door making it fly from its hinges. Nnoitra looked up from his bed and tried to smile," Hey there, b-bitch. You'r little payback stunt left me fucked up, nearly beyond repair. What do ya' want now?" She closes her eyes and calms herself," Nnoitra, I will be willing to forgive you if you apologize." " Heh, apologize for what? For givin' ya' a little touchy touchy time?" She raises her hand as if she was going to slap him, but stops hirself," Nnoitra, I don't hold the information on why you'r acting like this, so i'll have to press you until you pop." He raises his brow," Nnoitra, are you upset about something in particular?" He doesn't respond," Is there something you'r trying to make up for, trying to compensate for?" He covers his ears and closes his eyes, trying, but failing, to ignor her," Nnoitra... is some one pressuring you to be this way?" He looks at her...**

wow, Tesla flipped_ out_! And what about Grimmjow? Ulqui finally knows the truth about him! And Nnoitra? Who could be making him act the way he acts? time will tell my friends! So, _**remember to review please! **_**Oh and just to see how much you guys like this, when you review, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this fan-fic? Please tell me! **


	9. There's been some Complications

here's the next chapter! hope ya' likey!

**" ... Nnoitra?" " ... Neliel..." " The former third?" " Yeah... Ya' see, I always hated that she was stronger than me, how she looked down at me, I couldn't stand it... But, she saved this one time, when I came to my senses, she explained to me why she saved me and it sounded like she only saved me from pity. I knew she was lying though, she made it too obvious. The day that I defeated her, ya' know, the day she turned to a kid? I promised to myself that she would be the only woman that I would treat with respect from that day on, because she was the only woman that ever realy treated _me_ with respect, even though she tried to hide it." " You feel like _I_ don't respect you?" " ... You do respect me, huh?... I guess I sorta figured that ya' wouldn't because I hadn't seen Neliel in so long, all there was for a long time was Halibel and her followers, and they obviously don't respect me." " You know, sometimes _you_ have to be the first to respect others to have respect come to you." " ... Thank you, Nnickey. I never thought that I could give myself such great advice. Heh." _" Nnoitra Jiruga, please report to the throne room. Nnoitra Jiruga to the throne room."_ " Looks like you'r needed." " Looks like it, see ya' later..." He walked away. When he reached the door, he took one more look at Nnickey," Ya' look very beautiful today, Miss." She gave him a smile as he walked away.**

**~~~~A few minutes later on the roof~~~~**

**Tesla chased Ggio around on the roof," Come on Ggio! I wanna _play_ with you!" " Stop fuckin' saying play!" " Come on! I thought you loved to_ play _with me!" " STOP IT YOU FUCKER!" _" Tesla!"_ They stopped. The blonde turned tword the door leading to th inside of Las Noches. He grew tense when he saw his master leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face," Y-Yes, Master Nnoitra?" " Come with me to the throne room." " Y-Yes, Master Nnoitra!" He walked over to Ggio," We'll _play_ later." " Motherfucker!" He slapped him," Wh-What was that for?" " I told ya' I'd slap ya' if you said that again!" Tesla ran over to Nnoitra. As they walked down the stairway, Nnoitra snickered," So... you guys were _playing_?" The blonde blushed," Master, please don't."**

**Ulquiorra rested his head on Grimmjows' chest as they panted from their previous... _activities. _Grimmjow continued to smirk while Ulquiorra _tried_ to smirk,_" Grimmjow Jeagurjaquez report to the throne room. Grimmjow Jeagurjaquez to the throne room."_ His smirk faded," Well, I guess that was great while it lasted." He got out of his bed and dressed himself while Ulquiorra watched him," Grimmjow... We should do this again sometime." He recieved a grin in response," And when we do, we should get our clones to participate. Don't ya' think?" " You must have read my mind, and maybe you'd be on top when that happens." " Heh. Yeah, maybe I would if I didn't enjoy being on the bottom so much."**

**Szayelle escorted the three volenteers down the halls. They hastely entered the throne room to meet Aizon. Szayelle tensed up when he saw that Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and, to add a slight touch of fear to Kiorras' heart, Tesla, were standing silently beside the Lord. Aizon stood up from his throne," Szayelle... So, you have chosen these three creations to-" " Sosuke, have you already forgotten what i've warned you about? I don't want to have to do it in front of Grimmjow and Nnoitra." Aizon shivered from the sterness of the eighths' voice, " ... Ahem! These three children of yours... to become fraccion?" " No, they chose to come on their own." " I see..." Aizon nodded and rubbed his chin," You three, Szayelles' _children_, come here." Toshiro, Rangiku, and Kiorra walked over him. The soul reaper looked them over, inspecting them, sorting them, wieghing them in. Finally finding the solution, he smiled," Rangiku, you will be Nnoitras' second fraccion, and you Toshiro will be Nnoitras' third fraccion." Both Nnoitras' and Teslas' eyes widen, but Tesla seemed to be more dissapointed than angered, for some reason, he was hoping for Kiorra," Kiorra, you will be Grimmjows' new fraccion." He nods slightly. Szayelle walked over to his children and hugged them. He wispered to them," Just promise me you won't kill them, okay?" They all nod," I hope you three have a good time." Aizon turned to Grimmjow and Nnoitra," If you two want your new fraccions to wear something different to what they are wearing now, you may." Nnoitra looked at Toshiro and Rangiku from head to toe. Rangiku was wearing a black mini skirt and a white top that just barely covered her cleavage. She had on thigh high black boots a black and white striped gloves that went up to her elbows. Then he looked at Toshrio. He was wearing a shirt that seemed very similar to Ulquiorras' except his coat tails were much longer and were dragging around on the floor. He had on shorts that were as wide as Grimmjows' hankama and his shoes curled up at the ends like Nnoitras' shoes. He had two black and white spickey bracelets on both of his wrists and a matching choker on his neck to go with it," ... Rangiku needs to change her clothes, they're too revealing." Aizon, Grimmjow, Tesla, and Szayelles' jaws dropped. Grimmjows' eye twitched," Y-You think her clothes are too revealing?" " Well, yeah. Just look at her. She can keep the boots though."**

**~~~~The Changing Room~~~~**

**" Okay Rangiku, you can wear this." He tossed her a dress that started at her chest and ended at the bottom of her hips," Oh and, take these too." He threw her two thick long sleeves that started just below her shoulders and ended at her bottoms of her fingers. After she finished dressing up, she looked herself over in a nearby mirror," ... I looka gorgeous! Thanka you New Master Nnoitra!" She jumpped on him, making him fall over. She was choking him with her death grip.** (I bet you guys were expecting her to smother him with her boobs, huh? -_-') **Tesla paled when he saw his-no, sorry-_their _****master turn blue," Rangiku! You'r going to choke him to death!" She releases him and walks over to Toshiro. The two look at each other and stare at Tesla," ..." After a few moments of silence, Nnoitra picks himself up off the floor," Alright you two, i'm gonna go somewhere. Rangiku and Toshiro, Tesla's gonna be in charge of you two while i'm gone, got it?" The two nod," See ya'll later." The moment the door closes behind him, Toshiro and Rangiku tackle Tesla. Toshiro was yelling in his ear," YOU BETTER GET READY BITCH! MOMMA AND I ARE GONNA HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN WITH YOU! YOU'R OURS WHEN WE'RE ALONE FROM NOW ON!"**

**Grimmjow opened the door leading to his fraccions' _shared _bedroom. He allowed Kiorra to pass through before closing the door. Illforte whistled at her," Woah Grimmjow, didn't know you were the type of guy that goes after extras, especially the small bitches." The bluenette rolled his eyes," She's not with me in that way ya' dumbass. Guys, she's the new fraccion 'round here. This is Kiorra." D-Roy tilts his head to the side as he walks closer to the girl," Realy?" He looks her up and down, the other fraccion did the same. D-Roy and Illforte circled around her. Grimmjow rolled his eyes again," Guys don't do that to her." He wispered into her ear," Ya' need me to stick around here in case they try to attack ya'?" She shakes her head," Are ya' sure? You can even sleep in my bedroom, if ya' want to." " N-No, thank you." He shrugged. He walked twords the door and turned back around. His fraccion gave him an innocent smile, and he walked out. **

**The men circled around Kiorra, making her grow uncomfortable. D-Roy pulled her close to his body and grabbed her ass," Ya' ready to have a good time, babe?" She closed her eyes," Please, let me go. I am going through difficult times right now, and I do not want any problems at the moment." Illforte laughs," You think you have a choice?" She looks at him," I will not hesitate to tell Daddy what you are trying to do. And I find it especialy innapropriate for you to try anything, considering that you are Daddys' brother." He pulls her hair," Please bitch, there aren't any rules in sex, especialy in Huaco Mundo. It's any way you want it to be when it comes to this." " If it is any way I want it to be, than I want none of it." Hakeem picks her up," Well that's too bad for you, 'cause we want to have a little fun with ya'." He smashes her face onto the floor. Shawlong looks at her with confusion on his face," Woman, why aren't you fighting back? Aren't you supposed to be stronger than us all combined?" " I am, but I do not like to hurt people. I refuse to fight back if it involves hurting you all." D-Roy chuckled," Too bad... for you!" He starts tearing away at her clothing.**

**Toshiro walked beside Rangiku as he carried Tesla bridal style through the halls. Tesla hung his head down in emberresment, but then he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Something isn't right... something is happening, but he can't figure out what," Toshiro Rangiku... Let's go to the fraccion bedrooms, _now_." The shortest looked at Rangiku," ... Momma, where's that?" " I don'ta know. Ask Uncle Tesla." " Rangiku... please do not involve me in a made-up family." " YOU HEARD MOMMA! TELL US WHERE THEY ARE!" He pulled on the blondes' hair," AGH! Okay! I understand, alright? Just put me down and i'll show you." Toshiro dropped him on the floor," Get to steppin'!" Tesla dusted himself off. He nods at the two and started to walk on. As they walked Tesla tried to figure out what made him feel so strange,_" What could it be? I-I-Is somebody in trouble? Yes, some one must be in trouble. But who? Ggio? Sun Sun? One of the clones?... Clones... Kiorra... Why did I try to take her from Ggio? That was a-no! No, not again, my brain's been scrambled again. Strange, the last time that happened, I thought Sun Sun was Apache for a year... But what was it that my mind has mixed up?_**

**Keniya pouted on her bed. Ginger looked at her with a blank face," ... Keniya... what the fuck are you doing?" " I want my toy back... and so does Zommiya." She blinked," That's all?... Who sais you can't go get them?" " Daddy sais!" Aimy took another puff of her cigarette," Well maybe... we don't gotta listen to _everything_ Daddy tells us not to do." Gina, Zommiya, Keniya, and Ginger look at her. The bluenette blinks a few times," What are ya' sayin' Aimy?" She breaths out a dark puff of smoke," I'm sayin'... that we're gonna get Keniyas' and Zommiyas' toys back."**

uh-oh! looks like they're gonna be breaking some rules! naughty naughty! and it seems like Tesla's in for trouble with Toshi and his Momma! Well, let's just be glad that most of the clones can do whatever they want!  
_**Remember to review and rate this fan-fic on a scale of 1 to 10! Oh, and while you'r at it, on my other story "Don't Give Up" how many babies do you want hem to have?(Single, Twins, Triplets, ect." And what do you want the genders to be?  
**Bye!_


	10. Not Again

here da next chaptersh! oh and, **_SPOILER __ALERT_** for some of you

**Shawlong continued to thrust into Kiorras' ass as Nakeem thrusted into her mouth. She stopped struggling a long time ago, finding it useless to try to fight back without using violence. After Shawlong and Nakeem came inside her, Illforte picked her up bridal style, carried her to one of the beds, and dropped her on it," Ya' enjoyed your first round, babe?" She shakes her head," Well, that's too damn bad. Ya' better be ready for the second round. D-Roy, you'r with me."**

**Tesla led Toshiro and Rangiku to his bedroom. Right as he was about to turn the doorknob, a sharp pain surged through his gut again. Something is telling him that he should visit Grimmjows' fraccion before he enters his room. He walks over to the door labled '6F'. Toshiro and Rangiku look at each other, then back at Tesla," Wasn't that room yours?" He nods," Yes, it was. But I need to visit Master Grimmjows' fraccion first." He nocked on the door belonging to the sixths' fraccion. No one responded to the knock, but there was a bunch of loud noises coming from inside. Tesla carefully turned the knobbed, trying his best to stay undetected. When he opens the door completely, he can't stop himself from gasping. Toshiro growled as his eyes glowed red," Momma, they're hurting Kiorra!" " So now we hurt them!" Rangiku punches the ground making spikes pop up from the ground underneith Illforte and D-Roy, causing them to move away from Kiorras' body. Toshiro blows fire at Shawlong, Nakeem, and Edrad. He grabs one of Kiorras' robes from the floor and wraps it around her vonerable body," Tesla, take her to Daddy, _now_." Tesla nods and takes off as Rangiku and Toshrio continue to beat the stuffing out of Grimmjows' fraccion.**

**~~~~Human World~~~~**

**Ginger, Szidelle, Aimy, Gina, Zommiya, and Keniya step out of the garentunta. Ginger looked around, insecting the area," ... They're here... N' so are the toys." Szidelle looked at her," What do you mean _they_? _Who_ do you mean _they_?" Ginger closes her eyes," You know who, the soul reapers. Our enemies? They've been waiting for us for a while, I can tell." Aimy pulled out a black quellazaire, stuck a cigarette in it and lit it," You know this how?" The bluenette tilts her head and points her eyes tword her," Simply instinct... Simple, _Natural_ instinct." A shiver ran up her back as she flared her reiatsu, trying to identify their incoming enemies. She squirmed and growled in satisfaction," Hah, Toshiros' origional. Ahah! Rangikus' origional! Hmmmah! Rebeccas' origional. Rrrrgh! N' some others, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Quincy, Yasutora, Inoue... and a new one..." She sniffed the air wildly," Hah!" She smiled," Another captain," She sniffed the air more," another Kurosaki... But this one is not seeking us out. Szidelle, check through your files n' see if there's another Kurosaki soul reaper in there." " Yes." The four eyed girls' eyes flickered from gold to brown. After a few moments, and green screen appeared before her," My data shows an Isshin Kurosaki. Three children, deseased wife, Ichigo Kurosaki is one of his children. He hasn't been in soul society for years. I think you'r lucky for being able to sense him, 'cause it sias here that he is very good at masking his spiritual pressure. We should leave 'em alone, he's no threat to us if he's not trying to attack us." Hm... Sure... Why not?" She sniffs the air one last time," Hm. They're just about here... We're gonna be in a bunch a trouble just for being here, and we don't need any more. So let's try to talk our way out of this so we won't get into deeper shit." They all nod. Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Ishida, and Ichigo appear before them. Ichigo gets close to Ginger and points his zanpacto close to her face," What are you all doing here, arrancar?" She slowly moves the tip away from her face," We're not here to fight, we're here for toys." Ichigo practically goes cross-eyed," Uh... Toys?" Gina smiled," People toys! We had them before, but Daddy took them back! So we come here to get the toys back!" She put her finger over her lips," Ssshh! But, don't tell Daddy! We'll get in trouble." The soul reapers all looked at her." Keniya rolled her eyes and stepped forward," Look, we're here to get some toys that were taken back here. We don't want to hurt anyone at all. Okay?" Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Renji all look at Toshiro, waiting for a desision. He looks back at them," ... We'll let you all go. As long as there's no trouble going on, we won't attack you." Ginger smiles in satisfaction," Good, move." She pushes Ichigo to the side. As the girls pass him, he feels a slight pain in the back of his head, but he shrugs it off finding it less important at the time.**

**Keigo and Misuiro sat on the couch, watching TV. Neither of them were actually paying any attanetion to it though, they were too busy missing those two peices of chocolate they lost. Misuiro sighed," I want Keniya back." " And I want Zommiya!" A pair of hands grab both of them by their shoulders making them jump. They look up," Kenyia!" " Zommiya!" The two women slung their toys over their shouders. They approach Ginger," We got them, let's go!" Ginger forms the garengunta and they walk inside. The moment they reach the other side, they see Szayelle turned around doing an experiment. They quickly and quietly make their way to their bedroom. Ginger, Gina, and Aimy wave at them before they leave them to do what they please. Kenyia hovered above Misuiro. He grew into a deep shade of red," Wh-What'r we gonna d-do now, Lovely?" Keigo grew red as well," Y-Yeah, wh-what'r we gonna do?" Zommiya and Keniya look at each other then back at the boys," Chocolate needs sugar."**

**~~~~Ichigos' House~~~~**

**Ichigo sighed," I don't feel their spiritual pressure anymore, they must have left." Toshiro noded. Ichigo looked at him blankly," So, what happended to that 'If they come back, we'll attack them as soon as we can'?" Toshiro rolled his eyes," They came in peace, Kurosaki. There was no reason to attack them." " ... How come you'r acting like me right now, and i'm acting like a typical sarcastic soul reaper?" " Probubly because the writer of this story wants to add more irony to this situa-" " NO! STOP! YOU'R BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!... Well anyway, you guys should head back to Soul Society now, we'll see you later." Renji nods," Alright, see you two later. And by the way, if that blue haired arrancar girl comes by again, please tell me." Ichigo squints at him, growing suspicious," Why?" The red head blushes," C-Cause she's one of the enemies! Isn't that obvious?" He takes off before he could answer. Rangiku rolls her eyes," And call us if those clones of captain and I come by." He nods. They take off.**

**A shakey feeling goes up Ichigos' spine," Hm... something isn't right here." He rubs the back of his head. His eyes widen. He adds pressure to the back of his head to be sure if he's mistaken. He grabs and mirror from one of his desk drawers and looks at the mirror on his closet door. He holds the hand-held mirror behind his head and positions it. Then he sees it, a patch of his hair was missing. He clears his throte," Rukia... I-I'm gonna call my buddies... and see if they're okay."**

******He dials Keigos' number. After six rings, the voice-mail starts up," Dammit." He tires to call him again, once again, the voice-mailbox picks up," Shit." He dials Misuiros' number. Unfortionately, it does the same as Keigos' phone. He tries Misurio again. But the same thing happens," Dammit! Why won't those freaking dumbasses pick up?" Rukia looks up from drawing a picture of Chappy getting married with another Chappy," What's wrong? Why won't who pick up?" " Feaking Misuiro! He won't answer any of my calls! This makes no feaking sense! He's always on his phone!" " Why don't you call the other guy?" " I already tried Keigo! Twice!" He dials Misuiros' number again," ... Oh this is just freaking great! Now his phone is going strait to voice-mail! Don't they know that they're worrying me to death?" Rukia rolls her eyes," I'm gonna guess not."**

**~~~~Meanwhile, In Las Noches~~~~**

**" Aaahah! Y-Yes Keniya, right there!" Misuiro blushed and closed his eyes as Keniya kissed along his neck. Keigo couldn't stop smirking," Y-Yeah Zommiya, h-higher, higher! Y-Yes! Th-That's great!" Zommiya licked him from the base of his neck to his ear. Misuiros' phone goes off again. He becomes frustrated and looks at the caller ID," D-Dammit Ichigo, stop c-calling! We're busy here!" He turns his phone off," N-No more inturruptions."**

**~~~~Szayeles' Room!~~~~**

**Wyine jumpped up into the air. As she came down, Gesibel pushed a tank of water under her. She fell, head first, directly into the tank. The room filled with laughter, Szayelle was even laughing at his dughters' shinanigans. **(Yes I did just put the word _shinanigans_ there.) **Tesla bangged his fist on the door. Szayelle laughs as he opens the door, but it soon fades when he sees Kiorra," What happened to my little sweetie?" " Grimmjows' fraccion were _using_ her body." Szayelles' spiritual pressure spiked in anger," Give her here." He takes his daughter into his arms and carries her into the room. The laughter fades as everyone starts to notice the two. Kiorra cried into her fathers' labcoat," D-Daddy! Th-They were so..." Szayelle set her on the couch then sat down beside her. He held her head as she continued to cry into his chest," Kiorra, be calm. It's okay, you'r okay." " I-I am not okay! Th-They! They! Th-They treated me so-" " Ssshh. Quiet down Kiorra. I'm here, Daddy's here." She soon quiets herself, and her tears stop producing. She layed there calmly as she drifted off to sleep. Szayelle delicately spreads her body on the couch. Wyine, Gesibel, and Yasmine watch their father with worried eyes," Doddy? Wut's wond with Kuowa?" " Y-Yeah, what happened?" He sighed and motioned for them to come closer. He wispered," Listen, I don't want you girls to tell anyone other than your sisters about this... Your sister was raped by Grimmjows' fraccion." They gasped," Girls, don't talk to her about it, i'm** **sure that this is a touchy subject for her." They noded. He walks over to Nnickey," Nnickey, Kiorra was uh... she was raped by Grimmjows' fraccion." Her eyes widen," If you would, use your... your ability, you know, with your hair, to heal her. Please?" She noded. He walks over to Tesla who is still standing in the doorway," Thank you for getting her here as soon as possible, Tesla. I appreciate it, and i'm sure Kiorra is too." He nods nervously," I hope she'll be alright." The scientist sighs," I do too." He growls," I'm gonna rip those sons of bitches apart, limb from limb, especialy Illforte. He knows I told him that he is their uncle, sick bastard." " Rangiku and Toshiro are already taking care of that." " Good, cause if they were dealing with _me,_ they'd have more wounds than they'd ever have.**

**~~~~With Aimy, Gina, Szidelle, And Ginger~~~~**

**Ginger takes the lock of _orange_ hair out of her pocket," Hey Szidelle, Aimy, Gina, look what I've got." She opens her hand to reveal the hair. Aimy cocks her eyebrow," Ginger? What did you do?" " I took Ichigos' hair. Let's go ask Daddy if he'll make a clone Ichigo." Gina shifted Nervously," B-But, Daddy's not even supposed to know that we went to the Human World without his permission." Ginger rolls her eyes," I bet he's already figured it out byt now. Come on, you guys honestly don't think it would be great to have another brother?" Szidelle squinted," Well... I guess it would be great to have a brother that won't try to bite people all the time." " Exactly! Come on, let's go tell Daddy." Szidelle and Ginger start walking away. Aimy looked at Gina, then started walking twords the two. Gina just stood there and stared. Aimy turned her head slightly," I'm gonna leave you here, Gina." " Ah! Coming!" She runs after them.**

yay! we're gonna have a clone Ichigo now! ltes hope Kiorra recovers from that bad experiance. :(  
anyway, remember to answer this queastion, **_on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this fanfic?  
_**BYE!


	11. Clone Ichigo? Oh, Clone Ichigos

Rangiku;Here da nexta chapter!  
Kaaire;Rangiku, get outta here.  
Rangiku; But I wanna do do intro!  
Kaarie;Go.  
Rangiku;Waaaahh! Com-on, you meanie!  
Kaarie;Im'ma smack you!  
Rangiku;*pouts* Fine! *Leaves*  
Kaarie;Here's da ness chaptoo!

**Ginger kicked down the door and jumpped on her father who was previously sleeping," DADDY! CAN WE HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER?" Szayelle rubbed his eyes and his chest, which will need some healing time. He took a deep breath," W-What was that, sweetie?" " We want another brother!" The Father rubbed his head, still very tired," And whos' DNA will I use, exactly?" " This!" She holds out her hand. He stared at the hair," Ahem. And whos' hair is that?" " Kuro-" " WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE _HIS_ HAIR? And more importantly, WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO TO THE HUMAN WORLD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" She blushed in emberresment. Aimy glared at her," He already knows, huh?" She punched her shoulder. Szayelle got up," Aimy, don't hit your sister. Now, did _all_ of you go to the human world?" They nodded shyly. Their father sighed," Don't go to the human world without asking me! We _do_ know that you'r all stronger than everyone here, in Las Noches, but we _don't_ know if you'r stronger than all the soul reapers! You girls could've gotten hurt!" Tears were forming in their eyes. They weren't very used to hearing their father yell at them, and it scared them. He sighed when he saw this," Don't cry, I _am_ mad at all of you, but i'm more glad that you all got back safely than I am furious." He gives each of them a kiss on their four-heads, making them smile," Just don't do that again, okay?" They nod," Now, i'll make you another brother, but that's it for now. If you want another sibling, you have to tell me before you try to take their DNA, understand?" They nod," Now, give me the DNA and go to your room." They do as they're told. Szayelle reached in his cabnet for the supplies. He nearly had everything he needed," Now, just a little something for special..." He looked around the room," Hm... Ah! That should be good." He grabbed a bottle off a shelf above the growth container. Without his knowlage, a small divice on the shelf beside the bottle fell into the growth container...**

******~~~~The Clones' Room~~~~**

******Nnickey stroked Kiorras' hair as she slept. Music was blasting from the other side of the room. Nnickey scowled," Ginger! Turn that fucking music down, you'r sister's trying to sleep!" Ginger, Aimy, Gina, and Szayelle just laughed and turned the stereo up louder. Kiorra stirred in her sleep. Nnickey walked over to her other sisters," Okay you girls, seriously, you guys have played the same song over and over again! What's the point of even listening to this human-world noise?" Ginger climbed up her body to get to face-to-face level," 'Cause it's good!" " Are you serious? You guys have listened to this song so much, I know every single word of that girls' part." " Oh realy? Well, it's comin' up, if ya' can sing every word of her part, we'll turn it off." " Okay fine." They waited for the song to get to the challenged part," Okay Ginger, here it comes... _Excuse me little mama, but you could say I'm on duty. I'm lookin for a cutie a real big ol ghetto booty. I really like your kitty cat and if you let me touch her. I know you're not a bluffer, I'll take you to go see Usher. I keep a couple _ like santa I keep a vixon got that dasher, dancer, prancer, dixon, comet, cupid, donner, blitzen! I'm hotter than, 100 degrees. A lot of bread no sesame seeds. If i'm in yo city, I'm signin them Tig-O-bitties. I'm plotting on how I can take Cassie away from Diddy. The girls want a Minaj, yeah they wetter than the rain then. Usher buzz me in. Everybody loves Raymond!..._ There, turn it off." The bluenette growls and places her hand on the 'off' button," You didn't say _hoes_, you'r supposed to say _everything_." " If I did say it, I'd be referring to you four. Shut it off." She growled again and shut the stereo off," Come on Szidelle, let's take a walk."**

**~~~~Hours Later~~~~**

**Szayelle walked back into his lab. He saw that clone Ichigo was fully developed out the corner of his eye. He looked at the screen across the room showing the clones' health. He raised an eyebrow at the heart rate meter. It seemed oddly... uneven. He looked at the IQ meter and started to get weirded out when he saw that it was _double_ the amount he expected. He turned around tword the container. Szayelles' jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and he dropped his supplies" Wh-What the fuck? T-Two?" ****Hichigo pounded on the glass," Get me out! I don't want to be in here with this guy!" Ichigo rolled his eyes," Whatever. I want out too, he won't calm down, not at all." The scientist cleared his throte," O-Okay." He pushed the button and the container opened up. Ichigo was the first to step out. He grabbed Szayelle by his collar," I need clothes." " Y-Yeah, in there." He pointed to the other room. The two walk in the room. Ginger and Szidelle smashed open the door," IS HE FINISHED DADDY? DO WE HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER YET?" He nods," Not brother, _brothers_." " AAAHAAHH! WE GOTS TWO MORE BROTHERS!" The two girls rush into the changing rooms.**

**Ginger and Szidelle enter the changing room. Ichigo stopped choking Hichigo and looked at Gingers'**** body up and down," Hmm." He dropped his _twin_ on the floor and walked over to her," Huh, these clone eyes are showing me a lot more detail." His gaze makes his way down to her chest and he licks his lips. Ginger wispered to Szidelle," I think I just found another guy to go bi for." Her sister nods. She continues to speak," Why don't we ask Daddy to exclude him from the family?" " Yeah, and his twin too." " Shit, I'd do him now if I wasn't knocked up." They giggle. Ichigo smirks," What's so funny ladies?" Hichigo stumbles over to the three," Yeah, what's so funny?" Ginger starts' chewing her finger nails. She starts to pull on her sisters' sleeve," Come on Szidelle, we gotta go." The two boys watch them as they walk away. The bluenette couldn't stop smiling," H-How did we get attracted to them so easily?" " I don't know. Daddy must have did somehing to..." They stop and look at each other," ...Pheromones. Of course. Duh!" The pink haired girl shook her head," Thank goodness for mating season, only two more weeks left for it to come." They run back into their fathers' lab and takle him," DADDY! DON'T MAKE THEM OUR BROTHERS!" He coughed from having the wind knocked out of him and furrowed his brows," I thought you wanted new brothers." Ginger blushed and stuck her tongue out," Well, yeah, but that was before we realized how so _sexy_ they are. Oh so very _sessy_. Oh, just looking at him makes my-" " Okay! Okay! That's enough! I don't need to hear what looking at him does to whatever part of your body." He clears his throte," Now, I will allow them to be excluded from the family, but you two have to make it up to me by finding two more soul reaper DNA samples, I did _not _make those two so you girls could have boyfriends." They squealed and ran off.**

**Kiorra wondered through the halls. She built up the courage to personally thank Tesla while she was pretending to sleep. She finally reached the door. She took a deep breath, then knocked. A few moments pass before Teslas' voice sounded from the other side," Who is it?" " I-It is me, Kiorra." There is a long moment of silence. He opens the door," Y-Yes?" " M-May I come in?" " O-Oh, of course." He steps to the side to allow her access. They take a seat on the bed," Um... I wanted to thank you for getting me to my father." " O-Oh, that was no problum... I just didn't want them to hurt you any more than they did." They stare at each other in silence. Kiorra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before she could open them, Tesla pulls her into a deep kiss. She didn't try to resist, instead, she sunk into it. He forced his tongue into her mouthe, she didn't object. Just when the kiss was getting to the tipping point, he suddenly pulled away," ... I-I... I'm sorry." He gets up off the bed and turns away from her," I shouldn't... I realy shouldn't." " ... But, you love me, don't you?" " ... I shouldn't... I shouldn't betray Ggio." " Ggio?... What do you mean?" " I mean that I shouldn't betray him, you'r his lover. I tried to steal you from him when I got you pregnant, and I tried to do it with you again just now." She furrows her eyebrows," Tesla... We have never slept together. Ggio was the one that made me pregnant." He looks at her in confusion," No, Kiorra... You and Ggio had a dissagreement and I tricked you into having sex with me so he would break up with you." She shakes her head in disbelief," Tesla, you have it all backwards. _You_ and _I_ had a disagreement, _Ggio_ took me to his room and gave me something that made me so... uncontroled. We slept together and in the morning, I tried to apologize to you, but you were so angry, so... scary, you screamed at me at told me that you hated me. Y_-You_****... broke up with me." His eyes widened. The events mentioned flashed before his eyes, the disagreement, the sight of Kiorra succumbing to Ggio, the brutal words he spat at her, everything. A tear formed in his eye," Kiorra... I fell so ashamed. How could I have treated you so terribly?" " I would guess that you were driven mad from a broken heart." He closes his eyes and shakes his head," I don't want to be seperate from you anymore, Kiorra. Let's get back together, I'll even help you raise that child." " H-How did you know that I was keeping the baby?" " I know for a fact that you wouldn't want to just let that baby fend for itself." He wraps his arms around her body," What do you say? Are you willing to forgive me?" She smiles," I already did." He pulls her into a kiss.**

**~~~~Heads Up, You Guys Haven't Heared From These Two In A While~~~~**

**Staark thrusted one more time into Staacy before releasing. He hunched over in exhaustion as they panted," Woman... I don't know what the fuck it is... that made me like ya' all of the sudden... but you are the greatest fuckin' woman i've ever met." " Hm, of course, he loves himself." " Don't be so fuckin' difficult, woman." " I wouldn't be suprised if this was the most you did in a day." " Oh fuck, I love your sarcasm." He smashed his lips onto hers. The door opened," Staark! Guess what time it... is..." Lillynette froze in the doorway. Staark looked at her, then back at Staacy, Lillynette, Staacy, Lillynette, Staacy, Lillynette," ... Um, we're just uh... wrestling... naked." She continued to stare at them," U-Um... Staacy here was... just about to loose." Lillynette stared at them for a few more moments, then slowly closed the door and ran away," Well, that went well."**

**Ginger and Szidelle walked around halls. A tingle runs through their backs when they see Ichigo and Hichigo turn the corner walking twords them. They stop and wait for the _twins _to appproach them. Ichigo leans agenst the wall," Fancy meeting you two again." His eyes rake through Gingers' body and he licks his lips," Mmm! Damn, it should be illegal to be so fine, woman." The cat giggles and twirls her fingers in her hair," Y-Yeah, and it's all natural too." A lustful smirk crosses his lips. Hichigo rolls his eyes and looks at Szidelle," Ya' gonna stay all quiet and blush all day, or are ya' gonna speak to me?" She giggled uncontrolably. Everyone stared at each other for a while. Szidelle cleared her throte," Well, _boys,_ hehe! Mating season's coming up. You two wanna stake your claim early? You know, before you loose the chance?" Ichigo bit his bottom lip," Mmm, hell yeah. No need to wait for the season to start to actually get a _jump_ on the fun though, is there?" Ginger and Szidelle giggle. They grab their choices by there hands and walked them to their room excitedly.**

I DON'T OWN LIL FREAK OR NIKI MINAJ! THIS SHOULD BE OBVIOUS, THOUGH!


	12. More Human World, Yay!

here the next and,  
btw, the clones share a bedroom, just so you guys don't get confused

**Tesla pounded his fist on Ggios' bedroom door. After a few moments, Ggio opens the door and Tesla sends his fist directly into his face. He flies across the room and his back connects to the wall. He rubbs the back of his head and cringes," What the fuck, Tesla?" " I remembered, Ggio, I remebered that it was _you_ who got Kiorra pregnant, that it was _you_ who made me break up with Sun Sun, that it was _you_ who exploited my memory problum for your own personal gain." He kicks him in his chest," Why? Why did you do this to me?" The tiger smiled," Because, it's entertaining to watch you suffer. And I look forward to seeing it again, the next time you get angry, you won't remember a thing about this." Kiorra walks over to them," He is lying Tesla, he did not do this for entertainment, I can see it in his heart." The blonde glared down at him," Tell me the real reason, now." " Why should I listen to you? Remember Tesla, _i'm_ stronger than _you_." He nods," Right... Kiorra, you get him, i'll hold him down." Tesla throws his 'friend' on the ground and pinned him by his shoulders. Kiorra circles around his trapped body, trying to intimidate him, though he remains calm. She nearly scowls at his face, and stomps him on his manhood. He screamed out as she continued to crush his tender area. After a few monutes, she stops. Tesla grabs Ggios' jaw and positions him to look at his face," Tell me why." He took a few deep breaths as he tries to recover from his assult, then spits in the blondes' face. He wipes it off and signals his lover to stomp on him again. She stomps on him for a few more mintues, then stops again. Tesla grabs his jaw again," Tell me!" " Fuck you." " ... Fine." He pulls out his zanpacto and positions it above his manhood," Tell me, or it's coming off." Ggio wimpered," N-No man could possibly have the streangth to do that to another man." " Well, _this_ man can." The man on the floor is breathing heavily, his eyes are darting between Tesla and the zanpacto waiting to cut off his pride," Time's up, Ggio." He slowly moves his zanpacto closer to his groin," NO! NO! NO! WAIT! I'LL TELL YOU!" Tesla puts his zanpacto away," Speak, we're all ears." He swallows the lump in his throte," I think i'd be more comfortable if Kiorra wasn't around." Tesla hesitates, but motions for Kiorra to leave, and she does so.**

**" She's gone, now, tell me." Ggio slowly removes his 'friends' hands from his shoulders and stood up. He takes a deep breath," Tesla, at this point, I don't care if you'r willing to accapt what I am, but here it goes. I'm... I'm in love with you." There is nothing but silence. Ggio sighs again," I knew-" " You think i'm intollorent of homosexuals?" " Eh?" He put an arm over his buddys' shoulder," Look Ggio, you could've told me you were in love with me a long time ago. I mean, even though i'm not gay myself, i'd still be there by your side for support. Hell, i'd even allow you to kiss me if you'r feeling sad. But there was no need to go so far as to splitting me from the women I date." A tear rolls down his cheek," I know Tesla, I know. But... i'm just so stupid, I-I couldn't find any other way to deal with you dating _women_. I-I'm so sorry." He puts his face into his hands," Don't cry Ggio. You'r still my best friend." " Y-Yeah? You'd forgive me for ruining your life?" " You didn't ruin my life Ggio, just promise me you won't freak out like that agian. Okay?" " Y-Yes, okay." Tesla gets up to leave," W-Wait! Tesla, d-don't go yet!" He turns around," Hm?" Ggio stands up quickly," Do you think that... um, maybe we could uh... if-if we could um, try uh-" " You want a kiss?" " Just one! Please?" Tesla rolled his eyes and pressed his lips agenst his. Ggio wraps his arms around Teslas' neck, but he pulls away," B-But Tesla, it was getting good." " I would let you go that far, but I have to go now. I'll see you later, okay? Maybe I could let you go that far then." He smiles," Okay."**

**Ichigo groaned and rolls his eyes," Why the hell not?" " Because, i'm a prego." He groaned again," ... Did you _just_ get pregnant?" She nods. He groans louder. Hichigo pulls his lips away from Szidelles'," Shut the fuck up dude, i'm tryin' to work my magic over here." He gets back to what he was doing. Ichigo then sighs," ... I'll wait. But, you have to put on a strip show every day." She grins," Ya' want me to start now?" " Oh yeah!" The door opened revealing Szayelle," Everyone, i'm taking you all on another feild trip to the human world!" Ginger and Szidelles' faces light up," AAAAAHHH! HUMAN WORLD, YAY!" All the girls jumpped around in excitement. Szayelle smiled," Alright, alright, be calm everyone. And this time, we all stay together until I say you can explore by yourselves, and no destroying things. Now, is everybody here?" He took a head count," ... fourteen... fifteen... sixteen... Okay, who knows where Zommiya and Keniya are?" Instantly after he sais this, the two women come running through the door with their _toys_. Szayelle glared at them," What did I tell you two about those humans?" " But Daddy, can we please please _please_ keep them, please?" Ichigo stares at his two used to be friends, and they stared back. Keigo drops his jaw," Why are you wearing the same kind of clothes my Zommiya is wearing? And who's that guy that looks like you?" He just rolls his eyes and tries to ignor them. Szayelle sighs in frustration," Fine, you can keep them, but they stay here while we're gone, understood?" " Yes Daddy." They throw Misuiro and Keigo on their beds as Szayelle forms a garengunta and leads everyone to the other side.**

**~~~~Soul Society~~~~**

**The captains and liutenants meeting was coming to the end. Yamamoto spoke," That draws the end of this meeting, you are all dissmissed." The captains and liutenants were just about to clear when Toshiro spoke up," Excuse me, Captain Yamamoto, but I have an important matter to bring to everyones' attention." " And what is so important to be told to all captains and liutenants?" " My liutenant and I believe that Aizon is surplusing his army by collecting DNA from soul reapers and cloning them." There are gasps heared in the crowd of high ranked soul reapers. Yamamoto cracked open his eyes," And how have you come to this conclusion, Hitsugaya?" " My liutenant and I saw arrancar clones of us when Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki brought us to the human world." There is along moment of silence," Hitsugaya, have you any more proof of this?" Rangikus' eyes widened," Captain Yamamoto, we're not making this up! We saw clones of ourselves in an arrancar form with our own eyes!" Ichigo threw open the door, making everyone look at his direction," Toshiro! Rangiku! They're back!" The twos' eyes widen. Toshiro looks at Yamamoto," I apologize, Head Captain, but we must go."**

**Just a few minutes pass by before Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and Oriheme appear before them. Toshiro approaches Ginger," I hope you'r not here to cause trouble. You do remember our agreement, right?" She rolls her eyes," I don't think you should be talkin' to me, talk to them." She points to her siblings, Rangiku, Toshiro, Rebecca, Oriheme, Hichigo, and Ichigo. The soul reapers' eyes widen at the sight of their clones. Clone Toshiro walks up to his origonal," Ya' got a problum with my sister?" He blows smoke from his nose to intimidate him. Clone Rangiku gets beside him and smiles. She wispers to the still in shock captain," Shouldn't you be bringing us into Soul Society to show to the head captain now?" He shook his head to bring himself back to reality," R-Right. Everyone, secure your clones." The soul reapers grab their clones by the shoulders. Szayelle pulls out his zanpacto," You keep your hands away from my children!" Hichigo smirks at him," Don't worry yourself, Eight Eight, we got this." He turns his gaze twords Clone Rangiku and Toshiro. They smirk back at him, holding their little _gifts_ behind their backs.**

**~~~~Soul Society~~~~**

**The clones laughed and fooled around as the soul reapers tried to keep them under control. Ichigo growled when Hichigo tossed a bouncy ball at his face," Would you guys stop moving around?" " Why should we? It's not like you can stop us anyway." He growled at him. Rangiku took a deep breath and opened the door to Captain Yamamotos' quarters. The elder mans' eyes cracked open at the sight of the clones," Captain Hitsugaya, Liutenant Rangiku, Liutenant Abari, Ichigo Kurosaki... I assume these are the arrancar clones of yourselves?" " Yes sir, Captain Yama-Rrgh!" He growled when Clone Rangiku threw the bouncy ball at his eye. Yamamoto looked at her," You, clone of Liutenant Rangiku, know your place." She smiled," We could say the same for _you,_ Head Captain." All the clones pull their _gifts_ out from behind her backs.**

uh-oh, looks like all hell is gonna break loose, what's gonna happen?  
and it looks like ggio and tesla made a mense... or however you spell that word  
_**Remember to rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10**_  
oh and, while you at it, **_if you have any queastions_** about the clones, their  
abilities, their streangth scale, their weaknesses, anything at all, you could  
even ask them to do things, just ask and  
i'll make an entire story-thingy of their responses.  
Btw, sorry for the short chapter. -_-' I tried to streatch it as far as I could  
okay, goodbye!


	13. Why Must There Be So Many Problums!

here da next chaptoo! BTW, when i say 'positive clone' and i'm referring to one of ichigos' clones, i mean the one that's colored, as in, not hichigo. Got it? Great! let's gooooo!

**~~~~Soul Society~~~~**

**All the clones throw a small black ball on the floor. Smoke fills the room and they all run off in different directions with no traces left behind. When the smoke clears, the soul reapers gape at the nearly vacent room. Yamamotos' eyes cracked open in suprise," There are arrancars loose in Soul Society, sound the alarm! Captain Hitsugaya! Lieutenant Matsimuto! You and the Ryoka all look for your clones, imediately!" " Sir!" They all take off in search of their clones before something bad happens.**

**~~~~Human World~~~~**

**" Now girls, I want you to stay within groups. Also, no fighting, no harassing the living, and no destroying buildings. Understood?" The girls all nod," Okay. Now, I'm gonna go back home and get some things that I forgot. If I hear that any of you, and I mean _any_ of you, get into any type of trouble, you'r all going to be on punishment. Understood?" They nod again," Okay, i'll be back within the hour. Ginger, don't screw things up for your sisters."**

**~~~~Soul Society~~~~**

**Clone Ichigo and Hichigo are stopped by their origonal. Ichigo pointed his zanpacto at them," That's about as far as you'r gonna go. I've got you now." His positive clone sighed and rolled his eyes," Dude, you can't defeat us. Okay?" " And what makes you think that?" Hichigo laughed quietly," Nothing personal, it's just that we're better than you." With that said, Hichigo walked closer to his twin until... Wait... Did he just go _inside _of his twin? I think he just realy freaking went inside his clone! I realize that it could just be me, but that looked like it happend for realz! Ichigo went wide eyed when he saw Hichigo go into the other.** (See? It realy wasn't just me!) **The two ramaining men stared at each other, Ichigo with a look of bewilderment on his face, Clone Ichigo with a blank look on his face. Suddenly, Clone Ichigo charges at him. Ichigo is still too shocked to move. Before he could get too close to his origional, Hichigo jumps out of his twin. Clone Ichigo grabs him by his arm before he could get too far and started spinning him around. After a few good, fast swings, he lets go and Hichigo flies directly tword Ichigo.**

**Clone Rangiku and Clone Toshiro wait for their origonals to arrive on top of the roof. Moments later, they arrive. They glare at each other as minutes pass by. It wasn't until Clone Toshiro pulled out a small blue bag that things started to stir. Toshiro pulled out his zanpacto," What is that you are holding?" His clone downed the light blue dusty looking contents from the small bag and smiled back at him," I'm adding a little excitement to my favorite abilty." Toshiro growled," And what would that be?" Smoke secreated from the clones' nostrils," ... Blue firepower." With that, he opened his mouth and allowed the light blue flames to pass through his mouth. Toshiro and Rangiku looked at it in horror and jumpped back as it quickly closed in. The flames were just inches away from them before they died down. When the flames drew back into his mouth, Clone Toshiro smirked," Why ya' flinchin'? I haven't even scorched ya' yet." The soul reapers' eyes were closed and when they opened them, their clones were gone. They slowly stood up, taking caution of each second that passed. Just when Rangiku was about to say something, they're pulled back.**

**Rebecca and Clone Oriheme watch the soul reapers run around like crazy from their spot underneith a small building. Just as someone was about to pass by, they drag them under the house and knocked them out. When they take a closer look, they can see that the unfortionate soul reaper was Izuru. He cracked open his eyes, already regaining conciousness. He could feel himself being hung upside-down on a wall by a chain. He could barely make out a form in the dark, damp room. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see a sharp object coming strait twords him. He screamed in pain from the penetration of the object. It hit him right above his manhood**. (Ouch O.o)** He screamed harder when a feirce pain of some unknown, burning substance started running through his bloodstream,"_ Is someone under here?"_ No, it was Rukias' voice. He tried to call out to her and tell her to just turn away and run, but he couldn't make out any words, just more painful screams. Oriheme rushed over to where the voice was coming from. She came back after a few moments, dragging an unconcious Rukia over to the opposite wall. Though, Oriheme didn't stab and inject her with her tail after she hung the black haired girl on the wall. Then, after a few painfilled minutes, the two girls come back with an unconcious Ikakku, and a long time after that, Renji. Neither of them were stabbed and injected. Izuru worried about what was going to happen to them, and why _he_ was the only one that was stabbed.**

**~~~~Meanwhile, In Las Noches~~~~**

**Mizuiro and Keigo are wandering around the halls when they see a blonde busty woman. Tia looks at them from the corner of her eye and reconizes them from the last time they were in Las Noches. She smiled from undernieth her mask, forming a plan in her head. She grabbed them both by their shoulders and dragged them to her room. ****She pushes them down onto her couch. Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun Sun walk over to them. Apache smirked at the two boys," Master Tia, what's these guys doin' here?" " You three, seduce them." Mila-Rose pounced onto Mizuiro," Gladly, my lady." Mizuiro and Keigo practically go cross-eyed. Mizuiro dodged a kiss from Mila," S-Sorry ladies, b-but we're taken men. N-No one can turn me on like my K-Keniya can!" " Y-Yeah! S-Same for my Zom-" Apache forces her lips onto his. Tia smiled under her mask, her plan was going smoothly. That is, until she noticed that Sun Sun wasn't joining in, she was just standing there with a scowl on her face, which was strange considering that she barely ever showed any emotion," Sun Sun, aren't you going to join in?" She closed her eyes," I don't pull dirty tricks like this on people, my lady." Those words made Tia growl slightly," I'm asking this as a favor of a plan I have, and you refuse to even consider doing this?" " No offense my lady, but this is a bitchy move. Trying to take someones' lover away with sex, you should be ashamed." The other women stop what they're doing and look at her with suprised expresions. They all looked at each other for a while in silence until Sun Sun said," If you don't wish to continue, than I shall return these two to their correct place. She pushes Mila and Apache off of Mizuiro and Keigo.**

**~~~~Human World~~~~**

**Ginger picked around Ichigos' bedroom, not looking for anything in particular. Szidelle, Aimy, and Gina just watched her from the window. Szidelle lifted an eyebrow," Ginger, what are you doing?" " I'm just passing the time before Daddy gets back with the stuff he forgot." She opens the closet and sees something she likes," Hey, did you guys bring some CDs?"**

**" You brought your harp with you, Nnickey?" " Mhmm, but i'm not gonna play it now, i'm gonna find out where Ginger, Aimy, Gina, and Szidelle are first." She looked through the park, she looked all around the mall, she looked in the Radio Shack that the four women destroyed on their first trip to the human world, but she didn't find them," Tilly, where do you think they'd be?" " ... Destroying someones' house... Raiding someones' room... Listening to music." Nnickey noded," Hhmmm. Ichigo Kurosaki and the other soul reapers were hassling Ginger, Aimy, Szidelle, and Gina when we got here today, so obviously, they must have some kind of problum with each other. Ginger would want to destroy Ichigos' room for that problum, obviously... Wouldn't she?" " Grimmjow hates Ichigo, she might hate Ichigo too." " Right, let's go."**

**Ginger flipped through the CDs, looking for something good to play," Lady Gaga? Not today... Bruno Mars? Not the right time... Justin Bieber?... That just sounds unpleasant. Which one of you stole this one?" She threw the Justin Bieber CD on the floor and stomped on it, then went back to what she was doing," Lil Wayne? Fuck that... Trey Songz? Yeah, that's good." She popped the CD into the stereo. The song started just as Nnickey came in though the window," What are you guys doing?" " Um... listenin' to music?" " All of you, get out of here, now." Gina pouted," Why?" " Because I said so. Move it." Ginger growled," How about we have a little test again? You sing every word of Nicki Minajs' part in this song, we turn it off and leave with ya'." " Fine." " Okay, here it comes." " ... _Could I get that Tron? Could I get that Remmy? Could I get that Coke? Could I get that Henny? Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks? Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim? Trey, I was like "Yo Trey" Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'? Okay, let's get it now. I'm wit a bad _ch he's with his friends I don't say "Hi", I say "keys to the Benz". Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz! Muh_cking right yeah, V to the 10. If a _ch try to get cute Imma sock ha. Throw a lotta money at her then yell f_ck ha, f_ck ha, f_ck ha then yell f_ck ha. __Then Imma go and get my Louisville Slugger! Excuse me? I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady. I rep Young Money. You know Slim, Baby? And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the 380. We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti Yellin' all around the world! Do you hear me? Do you like my body? Anna Nnickey. Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith. Yes, my dear, you're so explosive. Say hi to Mary Mary and Joseph. Now bottoms up and double my dosage_! Shut. It. Off." Ginger rolls her eyes in defeat and shuts the stereo off. Szayelle jumps in through the window," There you all are. Here, take a look at these and see what you-" **" Who's in my boys' room? Ooooo, I hope i'm not intruding on a 'girlfriend' moment!" **They all look at the door that is now slowly opening.**

**~~~~Soul Society~~~~**

**Clone Rangiku sat on her origonal as Clone Toshiro layed down on his origonal, biting his leg," Would you stop biting me?" " Ya' know, there's a lot more painful things I could be doing to ya' now. For instance, I could've spat molten lava in your face... Momma, can we just take them home with us?" " We have to ask Szayelle Daddy, your grandpa, before we could do that!... But, I tink we could pway baddy baddy, just wike your cousins did!" She holds her hands up and a chain of dusty, old looking rocks appear in her hands. She nods at her... 'son' and he blows fire onto her chain. When he stops, the dusty, old looking chain of rocks now appeared to be a clean, shiny looking chain of diamonds. They glew green for a few moments, then returned to their natural looks. She tied Toshiros' and Rangikus' hands together.**

**Before Kenpachi and Yachiro could pass the small building, the captain was dragged under the building and knocked out. Yachiro stopped and looked around," ... Kenny?" A long time passes before Kenpachi regain conciousness. As he opened his eyes, he could see Izuru, Renji, Ikakku, and Rukia hanging upside-down on the walls. It was dark and damp all around the room. He tried to move his legs, but they were chained up. It was strange how he couldn't just break out of the bind. Izuru noticed him struggle to stay awake," Captain Kenpachi! Did they inject you?" Zaraki looked at him strangly and scratched his head," W-Wha?" " No! Don't move around too much! They'll come back!" _" Is he awake yet?"_ Rebecca and Oriheme stepped out of a darkend spot in the corner. Oriheme was in her release form. She had triangular tiara on her head with an indigo diamond pattern, her chest was covered by a bone white breast plate with a point at the bottum. In the middle of her chest was a dark blue diamond outline with a glowing light blue light. Her arms and stomach weren't covered. She had a long, snake-like tail that ended with a sharp, arrow-like point. She slithered over to the captain," Yeah, he's awake." She lifted her tail and pointed it at him. Izuru started to panic," No! Please! Don't inject the captain!" She brought her tail down on the captain and punctured his back.**

**Ichigo layed flat on the ground, panting and glaring at his clones," Rgh!... Damn... You..." Clone Ichigo sighed and leaned agenst a wall," Yeah yeah. We know. Just don't talk too much, you'll pass out." The origonals' eyes widend," W-Wha?" " You heard me, it'll be best if you'd save your energy." " B-But... A-Aren't you going... to kill m-me? Y-You'r arrancars... aren't you?" He just rolls his eyes in response. Hichigo picked Ichigo up by his collar and growled," Listen closly, dumbass, we may be arrancars, but we're _your_ clones too. We still hold most of your feelings, we still hold most of your point of views, and blahbidy blahbidy blah!" He slung him over his shoulder," Come on brother, we should drop him off at a medical center or something."**

* * *

I DON'T OWN NICKI MINAJ OR BOTTUMS UP! THIS SHOULD BE OBVIOUS!  
**Remember to rate this fanfic on a scale of 1 to 10.**  
_***NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE!*  
**__**I will be holding a sperate... 'thingy' for you guys to ask  
queastions about the clones and whatnot, so be sure to check it  
out.  
**_Bye!


	14. BIG TROUBLE!

here da next chaptooo! how about we start with... Ginger and the others? yeah!

**~~~~Kurosaki Household~~~~**

**Everyone froze when the door started to creak open. They all just stood there like statues when Isshen and his two daughters walked into the room. Isshen looked around the room," ... All well, I musta' mistaken!" He walks away, as well as Yuzu, but Karin stayed, she could see," Who are you people? Why are you in my brothers' room?" Ginger contenplated, then looked at her father. He looked back," ... Okay." Ginger took the pillow case off of the pillow on the bed and threw it on the girl. She tied up the opening and threw the case over hewr shoulder. Everyone jumpped out the window.**

**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**

**Staacy was laying belly down in the tall grass to camouflage herself. She slowly and calmly loaded the rifle, then took a slow, deep breath, and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot past a large group of humans. She was just about to reload agian, until she heard a loud shriek. She looked up, worried that her bullet might have hit someone. She sees a red haired girl with glasses **(you guys remember who has those?)** holding her arm that has blood trickling down it. She rushed over to the distressed girl in fear of getting in trouble with her father. The red head looked up and saw her. Staacy removed the girls' hand from the bloody wound," Are you okay? Did the bullet hit you, or graze you?" She said nothing, instead, she stared. Staacy quickly pulled a raggedy doll that seemed to look like Lyllinette out of a small old-looking bag and held it agenst the wound. The girl continued to stare at the arrancar. After a few moments, the wound glew red, and as Staacy took the Lyllinette doll away from it, there was no trace of a gunshot wound left behind. The girl was still staring at her until," OH MY GOSH, YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" She jumpped behind Staacy and started groping her chest," Hey! What the frick?" She squirmed around trying to shake her off without harming her. She pryed the overly exited girls' hands away from her chest and glared at her," What the frick was that? Who are you anyway?" " Chizuru! Your Chizuru is here! And you are so beautiful! Now that we're together I will.. Play! With! You!" She tried to grope Staacys' chest again, but she hit her down," Look, I have no problum with you liking me, but I _do_ have a problum with you touching all over my breasts! It would be better for both of us if you'd take a liking to one of my sisters instead!" " Twin sisters!" " What? No! Not twins!... But... they have bigger chests... Y-Yeah! They have _much_ bigger chests!..." Chizuru was screaming in excitement. Staacy smiled in victory... until she realized something," No wait-" Too late. Chizuru was already holding on tight to Staacys' chest with drool coming down from her mouth," Take me to sisters! Take me to sisters! Take me to sisters!" She pushed her away again, only with a lot more force. Chizuru skidded across the ground, then stopped herself with her feet," You'r not getting rid of me so easily! Karakura Risers aren't easy to get rid of! Karakura Erotic goes into Hyper Erotic Mode when she sees girls like you! Aaaahh!" She tackled Staacy," Riser Doggy Style!" As Chizuru proceeded to use her Karakura Erotic abilities, Staacy thought a plan through in her head_," Ah! This little-Agh! I can't stand to -rgh!... I got it! Yay! The audiance get to see one of my abilities!_" She throws Chizuru off of her and started the first phase of her three part plan. She pulled her shirt zipper down until it was half-way down, then she pulled the opening of the shirt apart until a very large amount of her chest was shown. Then she posed and waited until Chizuru was looking," Aaaahhh! You look sooooooo-" Staacy tackled her," Mohō, Anata Ni Gyaku! Riser Doggy Style!" She mimmicked the attack the red head used on her, but it only made her even more excited. Staacy gave up," Fine. Come on, I'll take you to see my sisters." She sighed with anoyence, it looks like she's gonna have to bring this crazy-ass human home with her.**

**Staacy sat on the curb with Chizuru sleeping with her head on the arrancars' lap. Szayelle and her sisters appear before her," ... Staacy, who is that?" " ..." She nudges Chizuru on her shoulder. The red heads' eyes crack open, and the first thing she sees is," ... OH MY GOSH! YOUR BEAUTIFUL BLUE HAIR!" She jumps behind Ginger and gropes her chest. The bluenette smiled and dropped Karin. She wrapped her arms around Chizuru and nuzzled her under her chin," I think I just found my girlfriend!" Aimy smiled and rolled her eyes," Good for you." Szidelle shifted uncomfortably," A-Are you sure?" " Super sure! Daddy, can we take her?" " ... Eh, Zommiya and Keniya each have one, so I guess you can." She screamed excitedly. Gina opened the dropped pillow case to check if Karin was alright," ... Daddy, she dislocated her arm." " We'll take care of it later. Now, let's go pick up your other siblings from Soul Society." He forms a garengunta.**

**~~~~Soul Society~~~~**

**Oriheme unlocked the chains holding Izuru upside-down on the wall. He tensed up in fear, knowing nothing of what they were going to do to him. Rebecca unchained all the other soul reapers and dragged them to the opening that led outside, as well as Oriheme with Izuru. Their arms remaied tied behind their backs. The two arrancars lined the soul reapers up on the dirt path, exept for Izuru. Instead, he was dragged about ten feet across from his comrads, facing them. Oriheme wrapped her long tail around his body and ripped his shirt open before slamming her hands down on his shoulders. She stayed like that for a long time... a very long time... until Zaraki doubled over and screamed. Ikkaku looked at him with suprise," C-Captain! What's wrong?" Blood was flooding from his mouth and ears and he was growing numb. Soon, he became tired and dizzy, then he fell over, unmoving. Renji, Rukia, and Ikkaku were panicking, but Izuru couldn't even see stait. His entire body tensed up dramatically making the other three captives turn their attention to him. They all watched in horror as a hole formed in the middle of his chest. He hung his head down, unconcious. Rebecca nodded at Oriheme, and she dragged Izurus' unconcious body down the dirt road.**

**Clone Toshiro and his 'Momma' dragged their origionals across the dirt ground casually. Rebecca and Oriheme walked up beside them dragging Izurus' body. When Toshiro and Rangiku look over to Izurus', once again, unconcious body, they grew wide-eyed when they see the large hole in his chest. Suddenly, Oriheme grabbed them and tied their hands to Izurus' hands. They were pushed undernieth a small building. When the two wide awake soul reapers look outside, they see the four arrancars jump into the air.**

**Hichigo kept glaring down at his origional as he carried him," ..." Ichigo just looked strait into the air," ... Why were you guys made?" " ... What?" " You know, why did that guy make clones of us?" Positive Ichigo looked at him," ... It started off as a meer order, to clone Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Oriheme, you being cloned was completely substantial... Didn't you reconize any of those girls though?" " W-What are you talking about?" " Those girls that weren't clones of you soull reapers... You seriously didn't reconize them?" " I-I... I don't think so." " ... The blue haired girl? Sexta? Does that remind you of anything? Or how about the brown haired girl with one strand of hair hanging down her face?" Ichigos' eyes widened," ... Grimmjow... Aizen... Of course... But why does-" _" Hey! There they are! And they're holding the Ryoka captive! Get them_!" Hichigo carefully laid his origionals on the ground and slid most of his body under a small opening under a small house. Ichigo watched as his clones jumpped into the air, preparing to battle.**

**Szayelle walked through the garengunta with his his darlings, and their two unexpected guests, followed closely behind. He instantly spotted the fight going on in the sky and grew agitated. He quickly zipped into the sky and punched Hinamari making her plumet to the ground and away from Hichigos' turned back. The pink haired scientist grabbed his daughters and sons by the backs of their collars and glared at them. They all looked back at him in utter terror," ... H-Hi D-Dad." Szayelles' eyes were practically glowing red," Why is it that you all are having a gigantic fight with these soul reapers?" Ichigos' heart was practically beating out of his chest," W-We... W-W-We were... Well, Hichgio said that we could take action at any time!" " What?" Hichigo went wide-eyed, he was completely speechless," I-Ichigo! You freakin' sell out!" Szayelle tightens his grip on the pales boys' collar," You told them I told you that you all could cause such a mess?" " Y-Yes?" " ..." He took a deep, unsteady breath, and closed his eyes," What exactly did you take from my lab?" " How did you know I..." He sighed in defeat," I took the smoke bombs and hollow-fyer liquid." " How much?" " J-Just enough to turn one living thing into an arrancar. Oriheme drank the liquid and we... Well _Oriheme and Rebecca_ held a bunch of soul reapers captive and turned one into an arrancar!" Oriheme and Rebecca were shocked. Was everyone selling everyone out today? Oriheme panicced," W-Well... _Ichigo_ was the one that said I should turn one of the soul reapers into an arrancar!" Said boy looked at them with a mixture of shock and anger," Well,_ Rangiku and Toshiro_ tried to take their origionals back home with us!" Rangiku and Toshiro looked at him as if they were to say 'how the hell could you sell out like that?' Toshiro was growing angry," Well... it was _Rangikus'_ idea!" " Hey!" They all started arguing amongst eachother. Their father grew agitated, he started to form a head-ache from all the bickering, he coul feel a vain in his temple throb. He couldn't take all of this noise," EVERYONE SHUT UP!" They stop and look at him with fearful eyes," I don't want to hear one more word out of you all for the remainder of the day! Now, you all will be on punishment for a month for this behavior! If I hear a peep out of either of you today, you'll be in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" They held their heads down in shame as their eyes started to tear up," Now, go release those soul reapers you're holding captive, but bring the one you turned into a hollow." " But-" " Not one word! Do it!" He lets go of their collars and allows them to retrieve their captives.**

**Hichigo and Ichigo pout as they slowly pull their origional from under the house. He looked at him with a face full of confusion," W-What's wrong-ngh!... with you guys?" Hichigo 'hmphs' at him," We got in trouble." " W-With who?" " None ya' damn business!" " Okay, okay." They drag him to a small group of slightly stunned soul reapers and speak at the same time," Here! Heal 'em or somethin', okay?... And don't laughy at us!" They jump back up into the sky to their father in a huff.**

**Oriheme unlocked the chains that were binding Rukia, Renji, and Ikkakus' hands behind their backs. As soon as she finishes, Ikkaku tries to attack her, but she knocks him down. He growls," What did you do to to Captain Kenpachi?" " _Stuff_. We did _stuff_ to him." " I don't wanna listen to any of your little jokes! Tell me!" " How about no? Leave me the hell alone? AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She flies back over to her father in a huff. Rebecca follows her shortly after.**

**Clone Toshiro bit through the diamond bind around Toshiro, Izuru, and Rangikus' wrists. The two concious soul reapers rub their now bruised wrists. Clona Rangiku threw Izuru over her shoulder and jumpped into the air. Toshiro notices his clone getting ready to follow," Wait!" His clone stops. He quickly turns around and gets in his face," What?" " ... What did you do to Izuru?" " ... Now an arrancar. Now _have_ to live with us." He jumps away.**

**Szayelle shoves his trouble causing children tword the garengunta when they return. Ginger smirked at them," You got in trouble! Heheh!" Szayelle growled," Shut up Ginger! You'r all in trouble too!" " W-What? But, why?" " Don't you remember what I said? 'If _any_ of you cause trouble, you'll all be in trouble.'" She groaned and crossed her arms then mumbles," I can't believe we get in trouble because of them." Szayelle forms a garengunta and his children walk in. Before he could walk in, Renji grabs his shoulder and turns him around," What exactly was that?" He glared at him, then allowed a small smirk to cross his lips," _That _was parenting." He brushes Renjis' hand off of his shoulder, then leaves.**

_alright! there's your 14th chapter! Remamber to review! i always want to know how good i did!  
***NOTICE**NOTICE**NOTICE**NOTICE***  
**If you guys have any queastions you want to ask some of the clones in this story, just type it  
out in your****review and i might post it up on my queastionare, which will be put on a seperate  
story thingy!**_  
if you guys were wondering what Staacy was saying when she was with Chizuru _**(Mohō, Anata Ni Gyaku)  
** _it means_ **(Copycat, reverse on you)**_... but I might be wrong because i used google translate when i  
looked it up. **-_-'**


	15. Easing back into the story

**It's finaly here! ^.^**  
**SORRY FOR LATE TOAST AND WHATEVER -.-**

... damn i hate my fans

* * *

**Chapter Tittle: Easing back into the story**

Ginger let out a loud, satisfied huff after downing one more bowl of soup. "Man, grounded for over a year, and now it's finally over! I can finally get back to destroying public property!'

Szidelle sighed. "Well it would be a lot less than a year if you hadn't fixed that soul reaper. To think, that was the only thing Daddy found good out of that big ass ordeal."

"Well I couldn't help it! He was pissing me off! Besides, he probably would've turned on us anyway."

Keniya took a seat beside her blue-haired sister, taking a bite out of her cinnamon bun. "Well, at least we got to keep our toys, and you got to keep your new girlfriend." At that moment Mizurio came in wearing his uniform and scratching his mask that covered his neck a much of his chin. Kaigo then entered after him.

The sound of a baby stirring in its sleep is heard in the other side of the room. "Heh, looks like Kiorra's baby's getting hungry," said Ginger. "I wish mine survived. All well."

The pink-haired clone touched one of the dots on the lens of her glasses and started flipping through the data screen that popped up. "I hate how Staacy's become more lazy and aggressive lately, just like her original. But I think it was awesome of her to kill all of Grimmjow's fraccion as an early birthday present for us all. . . Well, Kiorra actually."

"Yeah. And remember when Tilly had one of her freak-outs and killed that Arrinierro and Wyine took his. . . _Its_ spot?"

"Haha yeah! That really pissed her off!"

At that moment, Aimy and Gina sat down. "And we all had a change of uniforms because of the huge-ass fight the twins had with their original, Ichigo, destroyed our wardobes. And who would've thought that that huge fight would cause Yasmine and her original to get together?"

The group of sisters all laughed together as they doddled in thier memories of being grounded. "Can you imagion if none of us were around for all of that stuff?" Ginger said.

"Yeah, that would suck!"

* * *

No Remorse!

Seriously though, im gonna start updating soon


	16. What the Hell did We Miss!

**I said i would update soon right? :D  
well, here it is!**

* * *

Izuru had returned for his daily check-up with Unanhana. Ever since he returned from Huaco Mundo after being fixed by Ginger, he'd been directed to have the captain of the 4th Court Guard Squad observe his conditions once a day. Though the hollow hole that had been forced to reside in his chest had closed, the head captain wanted to be sure the lieutenant was stable.

After his check, he proceeded to deliver some paper work to Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya," He said apon entering, "I have this month's evaluation papers for. . . you. . ." Looking up, he noticed that the captain was not at his desk. Instead, Toshi - the captain's clone - was in his place. Along with the young imposter was his play-mother, Ranchi-chi - the clone of Rangiku.

Izuru sighed and lied the stack of papers on the desk. "The first three pages are for the lieutenant and the rest are for the captain. The barrack evaluation needs to be turned in by tomorrow as well as the supply stock evaluation, the group evaluation is due in three days, and the rest can be turned-in at any time."

Toshi nodded in acknowledgement and the lieutenant left.

The boy seperated the first three pages from the rest of the pile and stood. "Make sure Rangiku gets those, Mama."

"Where ya going baby?"

"I'm going to check on the barracks, the stocks, and do a head-count on the squad members." His mother went cross-eyed, then turned herself over on the couch so that her head was hanging over the floor.

"Why you do that? That's your cousin's job."

"I know, but don't you remember? One of my flame-coloring sacks spilled into his tea and it upset his stomach?"

"Oh yeah! . Where did you take him anyway?"

"He's in the closet on that make-shift bed I made. Now bye-bye Mama, I'll be back before sundown."

* * *

Rebecca and Hime slammed both of their mugs of sake down on the table at the same time. This was their fourth round in their drinking contest against Rangiku and Nanao.

Nanao coughed into her hand, her cheeks burned with a drunken blush. "I think my batch wasn't mixed quite right. I-It really wasn't smooth at all."

An equally as drunk Rangiku simply patted her back and waved her hand, dismissing the other lieutenant's remark. "Oh hun, the sake's fine! You're just not used to it!"

Renji and Uryu looked on at the friendly drinking match in what appeared to be distaste. But really, it was something very much different.

"Not very hostile at all, yet noticeably aggressive." Renji mumbled.

"A stark contrast of their original's mannerisms." Uryu added. ". . . Maybe that's what he wanted out of them?"

Renji gave the quincy an interested look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know it's been a while since we've last seen the clones of the arrancars, but try to remember as much as you can. As you may recall, that blonde arrancar - Wonderwiess - seemed to be an educationally challenged individual and his only form of speech seemed to be a series of incoherent noises. But, his clone speak - not very well, I admit - but she could communicate at least. She also seemed to be aware of everything going on around her, whereas her original's mind was miles away on a constant basis."

"And how about Ulquiorra's clone? Ulquiorra is flat-out emotionless and only considers logic and reason when he acts. And he seems to be rather wise. But his clone can never do anything without considering the emotions of others or being directed by someone else. And to put it simply, she's completely oblivious."

Renji stared down at the floor for a few moments, then back up at the girls. He took notice on exactly what traits Hime and Rebecca had as opposed to Oriheme's and his. Hime was tough and independent, and rather stubborn. She was a bit pushy and gritty and had a huge lack of manners. And his own clone was always excited and had just as much manners as Hime, but she was nicer. She always had a smile on her face, but Renji only smiled when it was appropriate to do so.

He looked back at Uryu. "I see what you mean, but where are you going with this?"

The quincy sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I'm saying. . . what if that scientist changed their personalities for a reason?

* * *

Hichigo, the younger of Ichigo's clones marched through squad 11's barracks loudly and obnoxiously chanting songs he'd heard from the internet. Had Zaraki been there at the time, his older brother would've collected him much earlier.

"If you're happy and you know it suck my dick!" He sung twice, then moved on to the next song. "Fly away now! Fly away now! Fly away!"

At that moment, the original Ichigo popped up out of nowhere and covered his mouth. "Hey! Cool it with the songs!" He yelled, "Yachiru's around and I don't think Kenpachi would like you teaching her new words!"

Hichigo then pushed his original away just as the Lieutenant rounded the corner. Ichigo roughly grabbed his pale clone and dragged him to the end of the hall. He greeted Yachiru with a short "Afternoon." and a smile as they passed by her. Just before they were out of earshot of the girl, Hichigo yelled, "Hey kid, say long dick!"

Ichigo cringed and let out a growl then flash-stepped the two away.

Yachiro stared in the direction the boys had retreated in with a look of obliviousness. ". . . What's a long dick?"

* * *

"Finally I found you!" Ichigo yelled when he spotted his oldest clone. "You need to keep this guy on a shorter leash!" He threw Hichigo at his older brother, but Ichi stepped out of the way in time for the younger to fall on his face. "Fuck my fuck!" The pale one yelled as his face glowed red in pain.

Ichi just stared at his original with a slight scowl. The older twin has changed drastically since you have last seen him. The last time you've heard from him, he looked exactly like his original - Ichigo. Now, he's dyed his hair black, his skin has paled a bit from staying locked up in Las Noches and only coming out into the never-ending night of Huaco Mundo. He's changed the usual color scheme of his kimono - mainly black with some white - to mainly deep red with some black. He's also pierced his bottom lip with a silver orb-shaped ring, his left eyebrows with two silver rectangle rings, and both of his ears with six silver square-shaped rings in each.

"Every time you guys come to visit, Hichigo comes out with these new ways to get me in trouble, especially with Kenpachi! He blames me because you guys look just like me, and apparently, that's enough for him!" Steam was rising from Ichigo's over-heating head.

"Look guy," Hichigo yelled getting into Ichigo's face, "Ya may the my oldest brother, but yer sure not Master Szaylle!"

"Oh, since when have you guys ever considered me your older brother?!"

"S-Since now!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"You know, you're such a brat! I can't believe that Ichi just lets everything you do slide! Ichi, how can you just spoil him like that?"

"Don't talk ta 'em like dat! He raises me good 'nuff! I do everything he sais! He thinks I'm a saint!"

"Oh yeah, like I'm really supposed to believe that?"

Before Hichigo could reply, he felt white-hot pain searing into his neck. He dropped to the floor clutching the burn, then looked up at his older twin. Ichi had snuffed out his cigarette into the back of Hichigo's neck. "Ichi!" Hichigo yelled, "W-Why'd ya do that?"

"Onii-san is right," He replied making his original roll his eyes. "You've been very bad since we were born, and I've done nothing to show what's right or wrong - which is why I got this from that scientist they have here." He held up a three-foot long red bow with a bit of writing at one of its ends. "The writing within it holds a new bakudo spell he's crafted. Now all I have to do for your punishment is..."

Ichi lunged at his younger brother and forced him into his inner world. He then took the bow and tied it around his neck. His body shook violently as Hichigo tried to escape from being encased within his brother body. A while had passed before Ichi stopped trembling signalling that the younger had given up on escaping.

"Good." Ichi mumbled. "And you're gonna stay in here for the next week." His body suddenly broke out into tremors once more, showing Hichigo's displeasure for the length of his sentencing - though the tantrum didn't last for long.

Ichigo stared at his eldest clone in awe. "Wow Ichi, that was. . . That was pretty mature of you."

A loud cracking sound and a huge could of dust suddenly rose from before Ichi. Everything went grey. Eventually, the smoke settled and Ichigo could see the extensive damage his clone had caused, then looked to his left. Captain Bayakuya Kuchiki was standing up out of the rubble holding his head. The instant their eyes met, Ichigo took off.

_'Goddammit!'_ He thought, _'I can understand Yamamoto wanting us to observe our clones, but do we really have to let them roam freely through Soul Society?'_

It's true, Yamamoto had ordered everyone to allow Toshiro's, Rangiku's, Renji's, Oriheme's, and Ichigo's clones to travel freely through the dimensions in order for them to be observed carefully. The arrancar clones, however, were not included in this privilege.

* * *

After being chased all through Soul Society by Bayakuya and Kempachi - eventually getting falcon punched by Zaraki then ripped to shreds by Bayakua - Ichigo allowed himself to flop down on his bed. Instantly after becoming settled in the comfort of his sheets, Karin quietly cracked the open and whispered, "I-Ichigo, dinner is ready." He let out huge sigh and got up to follow her downstairs.

Karin has never been quite right since she was kidnapped the previous year. They didn't do anything to her - in fact, they brought her back the very next day - but she was pretty scared when _"That one kid but with the devil's horns spat fire."_ He was able to convince her that what happened wasn't real, but she still has night terrors.

Although, hearing about his sister being scared of Toshi didn't bother him as much as the other things she told him about her experience. _"I saw your school friends there too! K-Keigo and Chizuru a-and that Mizuriu boy."_

At first he thought that _that _part of her experience really was fake - but then those three didn't show up at school the next day, then the next day, then the next day. That's when he took his concerns to Soul Society, but they in no shape to go back into Huaco Mundo for yet another rescue mission at the time. And it didn't seem like the clones wanted to hand them over either. Eventually though, Chizuru came back to Karakura complaining, _"I was walking amongst godesses, but then their Daddy got sick of me!"_

Then one day, Ichigo saw exactly what had become of his two good friends. The was nothing special about the day he'd seen them - no rain, no selbrations, no hollows. Keigo had ran up behind him and picked him up with a bear hug followed by Mizuriu walking up behind them. Ichigo was shocked and excited to hear the sound of his friend's voice once again, but that's he saw the hollow masks. Mizuriu's mask was much like Yammy's, but it streched out to his collar bone and his shoulders and the teth on it guarded his mouth. Keigo's mask resembled Ulquiorra's, but with no horn and covered his eye.

He never saw them after that day, but he knew he will see them again. And when he does, blood just might be shed.

* * *

**A/N You guys know I don't really hate you right? I was just joking! . . . However I do like to troll you guys.**  
Anyway, here's a new question for, how pissed off are you at me for this long hiatus?  
**Go ahead and let me have it, i deserve it -n-**


	17. We So Sorry

I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I was. The thing is, my mom cancelled our internet plan super suddenly and hasn't gotten a new one yet, so now I have to come over my cousin's house every now and then to start working on my shit.

I seriously super sorry, but on the bright side, she's getting a new internet plan for us soon and then you guys can all start enjoysing this ghost of a story once again! ^.^

Once more.  
WE SO SORRY!


End file.
